


I was made for loving you.

by SpellWolf



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Bets & Wagers, Bisexual, Bisexual Tony Stark, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Charity Gala, Coming Out, Drinking Games, Drunkenness, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hawkeye - Freeform, Homophobia, Hulk - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, Iron Man - Freeform, Jealous Steve, Jealous Tony, Jealousy, Karaoke, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Steve Rogers Swears, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, The Avengers - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Truth or Dare, ant-man - Freeform, straight - Freeform, war machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellWolf/pseuds/SpellWolf
Summary: Steve moves into the Avengers tower and discovers he isn't as straight as he wants to be. He soon learns that it's okay to feel the way he does and do the things he wants to do!This is my first fanfic go easy on me! Any comments and constructive criticism would be great!Also, I'm dyslexic so bear with me! I've tried to iron out the creases but stuff does slip through!





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> So my chapters are probably gunna be all different lengths and I'll aim to get one up every week!

Steve had never really felt at home since waking up from the ice but being in a team, being in his team… it just felt better. After the battle of New York everyone had gone their separate ways, including Steve and after a few weeks, he started to miss everyone. Then out of the blue Stark had contacted them all, saying that he had renovated Stark tower, now called the Avengers tower, and they all had an apartment. Steve wasn’t sure at first but he didn’t really like his shield issued place and thought he’d see what it was like. It was also an opportunity to see everyone again.

Steve turned up at the tower, gazing up at the ridiculously tall building. He had no idea what he was going to say, he and Stark weren’t exactly the best of buddies. Steve sighed and stepped inside. The receptionist gestured to the private elevator on the left and smiled like she’d been expecting him. Steve thanked the lady and walked up to the elevator which opened for him automatically, as he stepped inside he heard JARVIS.

“Captain Rogers, welcome.” The British sounding AI butler said over the speakers, making Steve jump. “Sorry I did not mean to startle you, sir.”

“No worries JARVIS, I just forgot where I was.” Steve chuckled.

“Which floor would you like to go to sir? May I add that Mr Stark has been awaiting your arrival.” JARVIS asked.

“Oh err… I would like to see Stark please.” Steve said, realising that the billionaire might be busy he added. “If he’s available.”

“Of course sir, the Master is in his workshop currently, but has allowed access to you.”

“Right, to his workshop then.” Steve started feeling nervous, which was silly because it was just Stark. They’d be able to have a civilised conversation and maybe then he’d ask about some of the rest of the team. Just then the elevator doors opened. Steve walked down the steps and saw that the glass door had been left ajar. Steve knocked gently before opening it slightly.

“Come in.” He heard Stark call out, though he wasn’t exactly sure from where. Steve stepped inside and looked around. The workshop was enormous, it was filled with robots and desks which were littered with blue prints and in the corner was a small bed. Steve frowned when he noticed the bed, realising that Stark must get so engrossed in whatever he was doing he probably often slept down here.

“What’s with the frowny face Cap?” Stark asked popping up next to him from underneath a desk. Again Steve jumped, what was wrong with him.

“Stark. Good to see you again.” He responded, holding out his hand to the slightly smaller man. Stark was a couple of inches shorter and definitely not as muscular. Not that he was lacking muscle, the muscle shirt that the genius was wearing left little to the imagination, clearly defining the man’s pecs and abs, the arc reactor shining through the thin fabric. Steve mentally shook himself. What was he doing?

“So you decided to come check out your place?” Stark asked while he finished cleaning his hand on a rag and shaking Steve’s.

“Yes, I thought I would.” Steve smiled looking around. “This place is… impressive.” He admitted.

“Hah! Thanks.” Stark laughed patting him on the back. “Come on, your place is just below the penthouse.” They returned to the elevator and Stark asked JARVIS to take them to Steve’s. Well, actually he said Captain.

“You can call me Steve you know. If you want.” He said, slightly shy.

“Sure, and you can call me To… no wait call me handsome!” Stark chuckled at his own joke. “No Tony’s fine actually.” He added noticing Steve’s unimpressed face. “Don’t look so serious _Steve_ ” Tony said putting emphasis into his name.

The short elevator ride was a silent one, once they had got to ‘Steve’s floor’ they stepped out and Tony waved his hand in a dramatic way, taking a slight bow. “Welcome to your humble abode.” He smiled glancing up to take a look at Steve’s reaction. Steve was pretty speechless. The room was scarcely decorated. A pair of comfortable looking couches were opposite a huge flat screen. Half the room was dedicated to an art studio, with a couple of easels and a desk.

“So I thought you might want to do your own interior designing. I have a team which are on hand to help if you want.” Tony mumbled suddenly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Steve realised that Tony had taken his silence as a bad thing.

“Tony I don’t know what to say… Thank you.” He gushed.

“Hey, no worries Cap.” Tony smiled patting him on the back. “I’ll let you get comfy. There’s a common kitchen and living space down on the 16th floor, thought you’d like to have the team share a space. The gym and pool are in the basement. The others tend to spend a lot of time in both areas. I’ll be in my workshop if you have any questions. Obviously, you can just ask JARVIS though.” Tony rambled turning to leave.

“Thanks again Tony. This is just swell.” Tony smiled and waved as he got back into the elevator.

Steve couldn’t believe the trouble Tony had gone through. He had found the desk to be stocked full of art supplies, and a note saying, ‘when you run out just ask JARVIS for some more.’ The bathroom was amazing, it was tiled from floor to ceiling and had the biggest shower Steve had ever seen, not to mention the bath which looked like a swimming pool! The bedroom had been the best. Steve has a pretty basic taste and the bed was comfortable but not extravagant, and there was a massive bookshelf covering one wall, with a couple of books on it and another note saying ‘Must Reads!’

Tony must really be a good guy, after all, Steve thought going back to the elevator, well he did almost sacrifice himself during the battle of New York, but this was different, it was more personal. After telling JARVIS which floor he wanted Steve found himself in the gym. It was full of state of the art equipment, as well as a massive pool and a boxing ring. Steve could really see himself spending a lot of his spare time in this room. After a good 20 minutes spent admiring the gym and trying to figure out how most of the machines worked, Steve finally made it up to the common floor. He found it empty but the kitchen was fully stocked with plenty of different types of food and drinks and the rest of the room consisted of bean bags, couches, another huge TV and a pool table.

Steve was just admiring the pool table when someone else came into the room. It was Banner.

“Steve!” The Doctor greeted happily shaking his hand enthusiastically.

“Dr Banner. It’s good to see you again.”

“Call me Bruce, so you’ve finally decided to move in with us then?” He asked.

“Us?” Steve quizzed.

“Yeah the team, we’re all here, even Thor when he’s not otherwise occupied.”

“Oh.” Steve popped, unsure how to take this. Did they all expect him to just move in?

Bruce, sensing that he’s put his foot in it “I mean you don’t have to move in of course. Not that we wouldn’t love to have you…” Bruce facepalmed. “Sorry, I’m an idiot.” Steve chuckled.

“Thanks, Bruce, to be honest, I wasn’t sure at first but since everyone’s here, and this place is pretty amazing… well, why not.” Steve smiled, seeing the stress fade off of Bruce’s features.

“Oh good!” Bruce replied looking relieved.

 

\------

 

After a couple of hours of Steve being in the common area, everyone else had ventured out of the apartments and joined him. Steve had been caught up on what everyone had been up to. Apparently, Bruce had been the first to arrive and move in, Tony had built him his own little lab full of expensive equipment. Soon after it had been Clint, then Natasha and then Thor. Steve was having such a good time he didn’t realise when Tony had joined the group. He was standing in the kitchen watching the group, a small smile in the corner of his mouth.

Steve glanced up and noticed Tony standing there watching the group. He got up and walked into the kitchen where Tony was.

“Hey.” Steve smiled.

“Hey yourself Cap,” Tony replied.

“You’ve done a great thing, bringing everyone together you know.” Steve said.

“I know! Don’t think for a second I don’t know my own genius!” He laughed which made Steve scowl. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed back to the group. Tony really knew how to wind him up, always making jokes about everything.

 

 ------

 

The next couple of days went by quickly. Steve settled into life in the Avengers tower pretty fast and it didn’t take long for him to bring the few possessions he did have over to his new place and it took even less time for him to decorate with the help of Tony’s interior designers and Steve’s basic tastes.

Steve started to feel more at home than he thought was possible. He soon realised that Bruce was crushing hard on Natasha and that she and Clint were not an item, despite his first impressions. He also thought that Nat probably knew about Bruce’s feelings and she was always the first to reassure the man when he began to fumble with his words. He also realised that Tony didn’t hang around with the group much. In fact, he’d hardly seen the man since he’d moved in. So Steve decided to venture down into Tony’s workshop if he was even there that was.

“JARVIS where’s Tony please?” Steve asked the AI butler.

“Mr Stark is currently in his workshop Sir.” JARVIS replied quickly.

“Then take me to him please.” He asked trying to stay polite.

“Certainly.” JARVIS responded. “I should warn you though Captain Rogers, that Mr Stark is currently deep into a project and is unlikely to respond.”

“Well, I’d like to try anyway.” Steve resolved.

“As you wish sir.” JARVIS responded.

Down in the workshop, Steve peered in through the partially open door and noticed that there were a lot of empty cups of coffee. How long had Tony been at this? He knocked.

“Come in.” Tony called from somewhere in the room.

“Hey thought I’d come and check up on you.” Steve smiled seeing Tony covered in grease and oil, his hair a mess from where he’d obviously been running his hands through it.

“Thanks, but you didn’t have too.” Tony said glancing up at Steve, then looking back at the metal he was currently working on.

“I know. How come you don’t spend much time with the rest of us?” He quizzed, changing the subject.

“Just busy.” Tony mumbled.

“Oh okay, well I guess I’ll leave you to it then if that’s what you want?” Steve said feeling slightly dejected.

“You can stay…” Tony said quickly. “If that’s what _you_ want.” He repeated Steve’s words. Steve smiled and looked for a chair to sit on.

They spent a good few hours chatting about random stuff while Tony worked. They were actually getting on really well, which was a dramatic change from when they first met. Who’da thought it. This became a bit of an ongoing thing and Steve would spend a lot of his free time down in the workshop with Tony while he altered his suit and designed new tech for the team. It didn’t take Steve long to realise that Tony had a heart of gold and not once had anyone actually asked him for the new tech that he created for them, well aside from Clint who was always after new arrows. Tony was as clever as his father had been, if not more so, but that was one of the only things the two men shared. Tony was completely his own man, with his own agendas.

After about a week of Steve consistently visiting Tony in the workshop, he decided to bring one of the many sketchbooks he had and do some drawing. Something he had made time to do recently.

“Draw me like one of your French girls.” Tony sniggered as he clocked what Steve was carrying.

“Excuse me?” He replied, what on earth was Tony talking about?

“Titanic man! Don’t tell me you still haven’t watched that one yet?” Tony said shocked.

“No, not yet…” Steve mumbled. “I guess we could tonight?” The team had been having regular movie nights to try and hurry along Steve’s catching up process. Tony was yet to join them for one.

“mmm.” Tony mumbled caught up in whatever it was he was now doing. Steve stared at him, studying his features. The look of concentration furrowing his brow and Steve found himself wanting to smooth it over with his thumb. Mentally shaking himself he started to sketch. He became so lost in his art that when he looked up to get another glance at Tony, he found that he was no longer sitting at one of the desks but standing right next to him, smirking. Steve leapt up trying to hide his sketch from Tony’s prying eyes but it was already too late.

“You know I was only joking when I asked you to draw me.” He laughed amusement practically dripping off the words.

“Yes I gathered that thank you!” Steve spat causing Tony to raise his hands in mock surrender. “Sorry… look can you not tell anyone about this… please?” he retracted, a blush rising from his chest as he pleaded. Tony took a moment to think about it then nodded.

  “I like it when you beg.” He jibbed. “It… err it did look good though, you know” He added walking back to his desk and sitting back down.

“Thanks.” Steve mumbled as the blushed finally reached his cheeks staining them pink.


	2. Titantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team watch Titanic, it's not one of their best ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read and leave kudos! I hope you like the next chapter! Let me know!

Tony didn’t normally like company. When Steve first came into his workshop he was quite surprised to see him. Not only that but he’d come to check up on him… how… sweet. Steve hadn’t wanted to leave either, another surprise. Usually, people left as soon as they could without being rude. Tony had no idea why a guy such as Steve Rogers would have any interest in spending time with him but clearly, he did and that was good enough for Tony. At least this way he could sneak glances at Steve without anyone noticing. Tony was pretty open sexually and it was well known, thanks to the internet, but he wasn’t sure that Steve knew or would accept it, being that he was raised in a time where it was considered very wrong.

Hanging out with Steve had become a habit very quickly and Tony often found Steve in his workshop. Today he had brought a sketch pad. Tony had teased Steve but it was wasted on him. _I can’t believe he hasn’t seen Titanic yet!_ He thought. Steve had mentioned something about the team’s movie night again but he wasn’t sure how welcome he would be. Although he might make an exception seeing that it would be the first movie Steve would have seen with any form of nudity and even a sex scene. Yep definitely worth it, Steve’s face would be brilliant.

After god only knows how long Tony looked up to see Steve still around and deep in concentration. Tony took this opportunity to really look at Steve, the beauty in his features, he really was utter perfection, with his blond hair falling perfectly into place. His tanned skin without a blemish, his clear blue eyes so intent on what he was drawing. _What was he drawing?_ Tony just had to know. So he slowly and quietly stood and practically tiptoed over to Steve’s side, peering over his shoulder. Tony’s mouth hung open when he realised that Steve was intently drawing him. Tony stared at the beautiful black and grey sketch of himself working. Steve was so amazing at drawing he had made Tony look like a model.

Steve looked up to see where Tony was and Tony smirked, he just couldn’t help it, Steve looked all panicked. When Steve noticed where Tony actually was he had basically jumped across the room. Grinning Tony said, “You know I was only joking when I asked you to draw me.” Although he was damn well pleased that he did. Steve’s reply was full of anger, then immediate regret, he apologised and then practically begged Tony not to tell anyone. Tony really thought he could get used to Steve begging, but shook that thought out of his head quickly before it became a problem. Tony agreed but mentally made a note to attend the movie night and make Steve as uncomfortable as possible, just because it would be fun to watch him squirm.

 

=====

 

Later that day Steve and the rest of the team, bar one Tony Stark, were sitting in the common area, Nat perched crossed legged in the arm chair with Bruce on a bean bag on the floor in front of her. A bucket of popcorn between his legs. Clint was sitting on one-half of the three seater couch and Thor the other, in between them they had a variety of snacks including two whole pizzas. And Steve had settled into the smaller two seater couch, which with Steve on it was more of a one and a half person couch.

“Are you sure you want to watch this Steve? Of all the movies?” Clint asked for the third time. To which Steve just nodded.

“It’s very different to everything else you’ve seen.” Nat cautioned.

“I’ll be fine guys, I am an adult after all.” He responded.

“Are we sure about that Cap?” Tony asked strutting into the room and sitting down next to Steve, putting his legs up on Steve’s lap. Surprisingly Steve didn’t really mind and let it happen which Tony seemed delighted by. Steve glanced at the others who had all started watching the film.

“Wait!” Tony shouted as Clint paused the film. “Steve I just realised! Shit, how can I be so stupid? We can’t watch this…” Everyone was staring at Tony and Steve genuinely look confused. Then a knowing look clouded Nat’s face and she nodded at Tony.

“Steve… do you know what happens in this film?” She asked gently.

“No? That’s why I kinda wanted to watch it.” He also really wanted to understand the reference Tony had made earlier but he wasn’t going to mention that with the others around.

“Well it’s just that, there’s… a lot… a lot of ice.” She admitted. Steve’s heart sank a little, but he didn’t want to seem weak in front of his team.

“I’m sure I can handle it.” He replied holding his chin up and fighting the sudden desire to shiver.

“Cap people die in the ice,” Clint warned. “Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

“Yes.” Steve nodded feeling utterly determined even if he felt goose bump trail up his neck at the thought of it.

After a while, the reference to French girls finally came about. And Steve noticed that Tony was watching him like a hawk. “Hey, Rogers don’t you draw?” He asked as another blush started to fight its way up Steve’s chest.

“Yes, Tony I do.” He replied trying to stay calm. _Tony promised, hadn’t he? He wouldn’t tell the others, would he? Would they take him drawing Tony the wrong way?_

“Ever drawn any French girls before?” He asked nudging Steve in the ribs. Steve pushed him back.

“No!” He said completely failing in stopping the blush. Tony just laughed and carried on watching the movie. The others paying them no attention what’s so ever.

Next came the sex scene and Steve wasn’t as caught off guard as he could have been. It was pretty awkward to watch however with Tony’s legs across him. He shifted in his seat trying to reposition himself so he wasn’t directly facing the screen. Tony was clearly enjoying the discomfort that Steve was in because he was grinning like an idiot. It wasn’t as if Steve hadn’t seen people have sex before right? Tony then removed his leg and patted his lap. “Your turn.” He whispered to Steve. Steve eyed him up curiously before slowly moving his legs to rest across Tony’s lap and up onto the arm rest. He actually thought it was pretty comfortable.

Even though he’d been warned and was mentally trying to prepare himself when the ship started sinking into the icy water Steve started to shiver. And since his legs were across Tony, he noticed. Tony shoved Steve’s legs off of his and pulled the comforter that was slung over the back of the couch onto Steve and moved closer so that their shoulders were pressed together. Steve realised that Tony was trying to subtly share his body heat. Steve smiled weakly at Tony in thanks and snuggled into the blanket while pressing into Tony’s arm.

 

 =====

 

During the last part of the film where Jack had practically frozen Steve started to really shake, Tony caught eyes with Natasha and she motioned for Tony to put his arm around Steve. Tony’s eyes grew wide as he mouthed ‘fuck no’ at her. She just rolled her eyes and mouthed ‘just do it Stark’ back at him. Tony sighed and slowly stretched up pretending to yawn before lowering his arm around Steve’s shoulders. Steve’s shaking immediately calmed and Tony noticed Nat smirking from her chair, though she wasn’t actually looking at them. He also noticed that her hands had worked their way into Bruce’s hair, who had fallen asleep, so had Clint and Thor.

Steve actually pressed into Tony more. Tony knew that this film had been a bad idea as soon as he realised about the ice. Steve was freezing and he knew this was bringing up all too painful memories. _I’m a fucking moron!_ He thought, holding Steve tighter.

 

 =====

 

After the film had finished Steve really wasn’t ready to move away from Tony’s warmth. The moment Tony had put his arm around Steve it had shocked him but it was so warm Steve could do nothing more than get closer. Tony was right, the movie was a bad idea in the end. Not only did Tony make completely annoying comments, there was a sex scene, which made Steve really uncomfortable, especially since probably everyone in the room knew what sex actually felt like other than Steve. There was also the ice. And a lot of ice. Steve couldn’t help the shivers as they shuddered through his body. That was until Tony had saved the day with the blanket at first but then even that wasn’t enough to keep the ice away and Tony had pulled Steve close to share body heat.

So the movie finished and Steve looked around at his friends, all of whom were asleep, all except for Nat and Tony. Natasha promptly stood up, ignoring Steve and Tony and how Steve was wrapped up against Tony and gently started to pull Bruce to his feet. “Come on big guy, let’s get you to bed.” To which Bruce seemingly still half asleep mumbled in compliance and stood up with his arm slung over her shoulders. Once they had left Steve peered up at Tony who was watching Nat and Bruce walk out with one eyebrow raised.

“I bet they’re sleeping together.” He said glancing at Steve who almost choked in reply. “What? You’re telling me you’re not thinking the exact same thing right now?” Tony asked indignantly.

“I was defiantly not thinking that at all!” Steve said completely honestly, he’d only thought that Bruce was pining after the Russian spy not that it was a mutual thing.

“What were you thinking then handsome?” Tony asked with a slight smile on his beautiful lips. Steve mentally shook himself again. Why did he think Tony’s lips were beautiful?

“Errr I was thinking that I needed to thank you.” He blushed.

“Thank me? What for?” Tony asked, not making any move to remove his arm from around Steve’s shoulders.

“Yeah… Thanks for warming me up.” He murmured. Looking away from Tony, embarrassment coursing through him.

“Hey no worries, it’s not every day I get to have a gorgeous guy in my personal space!” Tony laughed.

“No, I bet it’s normally a gorgeous woman,” Steve said trying to joke with Tony. Tony shifted uncomfortably and removed his arm from Steve’s shoulders. Steve almost winced from the sudden loss of body contact.

“Actually Steve there’s something you should probably know about me.” Tony started.

 

=====

 

Tony realised now would probably be the best moment to bring this up. He wasn’t sure what Steve’s reaction would be but he’d bet that it would result in him not visiting Tony in his workshop anymore. Steve couldn’t help that he was born in a shitty time period fully of homophobic arseholes.  

Steve looked almost pained when Tony withdrew his arm from around his shoulders. Which made Tony want nothing more than to pull him close again.

“Look, Steve, I don’t know how your gonna take this because I know that when you grew up this was definitely not the done thing, but well the world's changed a lot, you already know that, shit this is hard!” Tony rambled. He always rambled when he was nervous. “Okay, here it is Steve. I’m… well, I’m bisexual.” He all but blurted out.

 

 =====

 

Tony had begun rambling and then out of the blue told Steve he was bisexual. What even was that?

“Okay… I’m not exactly sure what that it? I mean I have a vague idea but I’m not 100% clued up in that area yet.” He admitted, another small blush tainting his cheeks.

“Oh well...” Tony started looking over at Thor and Clint who were both still fast asleep heads lolling backwards. “It means that I’m attracted to girls… and guys.” Tony finished slowly. Steve’s eyebrows shot up, that was not what he was expecting. “Yeah so I mean like I said things are different now. I mean it’s still not great but it’s much cooler for the LGBT community.”

“I’m sorry the what?” Steve asked as his eyes grew wider.

“Right yeah, LGBT, lesbian, gay, bisexual and trans community.”

“What’s trans?” Steve asked, genuinely curious if a little scared. This was a conversation he would never have had with anyone before the ice. He glanced over at Clint and Thor just to make sure that they were still asleep.

“It’s where someone is born into the wrong body. So like they’re mind is the opposite gender to their sex and some people get it surgically changed while others just dress as their mind feels most comfortable.”

“Wow!” Steve breathed. “And that’s okay?”

“Of course it’s okay, everyone has a right to be themselves.”

“No, I meant in society. Like that’s accepted.” Steve pressed.

“Well like I said not totally but mostly yeah people just get on with their own lives.” Tony shrugged.

“That’s… err… Thank you for telling me, Tony.”

“What?” Tony’s confusion was visible on his face.

“Well I guess that wasn’t an easy thing for you to tell me, I bet you thought I would freak out or something?” Steve asked, a nervous giggle bubbling up as the words flowed out of his mouth, he was still not sure if he was going to freak out.

“Kinda and I’m not gonna lie sweet cheeks, I am slightly disappointed as to how well you have taken this.”

“Oh err well…” Steve started as he began fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Steve you can tell me… I get it. This isn’t easy for you.”

“I just… I dunno it was illegal back in my day. It was considered so wrong and people thought if you were… you know… that way inclined, you were ill.” Steve admitted.

“Yeah I know, but it is different now Steve. It’s okay and perfectly acceptable.” Tony assured him reaching out to pat Steve’s arm but rethinking it. Steve sighed, he didn’t want Tony to feel uncomfortable with him and he sure as hell didn’t want to feel uncomfortable around Tony. So he smiled at tony and bumped shoulders with him. Tony looked at Steve and smiled back.

“So we’re good right?” Tony asked uncertainty clouding his usually assured face.

“Yeah Tony, we’re good.”


	3. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns a bit more about Tony and Clint is well, Clint!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda use my inspiration for Clint from both The Avengers Assemble cartoon, The MCU and the comics a bit... 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you like this next chapter! I still value feedback and inspiration!

Steve didn’t want to care that Tony like men and women, but it was difficult. What was worse is that maybe he did as well. No Steve was straight. At least that’s what he’d been telling himself since puberty. He was bullied enough as a kid not to make matters any worse by being attracted to men as well. Steve would probably have ended up being killed! That’s what his ma told him once. Which is why it was a slight struggle for him to suddenly have all these urges, towards one particular man. Urges like wrapping his arms around Tony when he walked into the workshop the next day. Especially now that he knew it was possible for him to like both men and women. No Steve like women, full stop.

“Hey Cupcake.” Tony greeted, barely looking up from his tablet. Tony was lounging on the small bed in the corner.

“Hi.” Steve smiled at the interesting choice of nickname as he walked over to join him. Steve shoved Tony’s legs off the end of the bed and plunked himself down next to a grumbling Tony.

“You know there are plenty of chairs down here.”

“I know that, I wanted to join you on the bed.” Steve smiled, then his eyes went wide as he realised what he said and how it sounded. Tony saw Steve’s slight panic and burst out laughing. Steve pouted.

“Sorry Stevo, that was pretty priceless.” He said wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye. “Hey anyway, I want to talk to you. Soo what do you think about a new suit?”

“Another Iron Man suit?”

“No, this one’s for you actually. I was thinking something a little more bulletproof.” Tony smiled a smile which would have melted butter.

“Really? You’d do that for me?” Steve asked taken back by the genius billionaire that was Tony Stark.

“Oh shut up Rogers, do you want it or not?”

Things basically went back to normal for another week, except that now Tony was coming to more and more movie nights and always ended up sitting next to Steve. Steve didn’t mind, even if Tony would do his best to make Steve squirm. The only real problem Steve had was trying to work out his weird urges to touch Tony. Tony didn’t really do much touching, even after the Titanic incident and Steve found himself missing Tony’s touch more than anything.

Then one night everyone was sat down in their usual spots watching The Lord of The Rings three when Tony’s head was suddenly on Steve’s lap with his legs hanging over the arm of the couch. Steve’s eyebrows shot up, he really wasn’t expecting that. Tony continued to watch the film as Steve slowly settled his hands back down, one on the arm rest and the other over Tony’s chest. As soon as Steve’s hand touched Tony’s chest Tony grabbed his wrist and moved it so it was resting across his ribs slightly further down. Steve didn’t say anything then. He’d wait until they were alone.

The next day in the workshop Steve brought it up.

“So last night how come you moved my hand?” He asked innocently.

“huh?” Tony asked, clearly not listening.

“I said, how come you moved my hand last night?”

“Oh err I don’t like people touching my chest.” He answered flushing a light shade of pink.

“Why?” Steve asked. “You’re not exactly shy?”

Tony snorted “Not with clothes on and personal space.”

“Personal space?! You were the one who put his head in my lap!” Steve defended.

“Alright, babe don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Tony laughed looking at Steve now who was pouting again. “Aww, you look so cute when you pout.” Tony teased.

“I do not pout!” Steve answered as dramatically as he could. Which made Tony laugh even more. Steve was finding that he would do almost anything to make Tony laugh, like genuinely happy laughter, which sounded like music to Steve’s ears.

“Okay, it’s just that I’m pretty self-conscious about my arch reactor. As a matter of fact, no one’s seen me topless since, apart from Pepper.”

“Tony that’s crazy you’re in great shape. You shouldn’t be self-conscious about your arch reactor.”

“Well, I am alright.”

“Do you think… I mean, could I, maybe, could I see it? Your arch reactor that is?” Steve managed to stumble over the question but he was sincere.

“No.” Tony answered quickly.

“You didn’t even think about it.” Steve whined.

“That’s because you don’t actually want to see it. It’s a big old mess, surrounded by scar tissue. It’s the only thing of my body that is damn ugly!” Tony smiled, but not a real smile, not one that reached his eyes.

“Please Tony?” Steve begged, knowing Tony had already made comments about liking Steve begging.

“Eugh!” Tony let out throwing his arms up and letting them drop dramatically. “Fine but don’t say I didn’t warn you… and don’t tell anyone either…. I didn’t rat on you. Deal?”

“Deal!” Steve said quickly so Tony wouldn’t have time to change his mind. Tony sighed, standing up and slowly lifted up his t-shirt, displaying his chiselled abs nicely. Pausing for a bit he eyed Steve who glanced up with a blush across his cheeks, he was too busy staring at Tony’s stomach to realise that Tony had stopped moving his shirt.

“Okay, are you sure?” Tony asked again, clearly wanting Steve to change his mind.

“Yep.” Steve answered making sure to look Tony in the eye. Tony swallowed noticeably and closed his eyes as he lifted his shirt up and over his head, dropping it onto the desk behind him. Steve felt his mouth fall open as he saw the other man exposed torso. Tony had been right, there was a lot of scar tissue snaking out like veins from the glowing arch reactor in the centre of Tony’s well-toned chest. The reactor itself was glowing blue, which Steve could sometimes see through some of Tony’s thinner shirts. Steve reached out to touch it and stopped about an inch short in fear of scaring Tony away. All of a sudden Tony pushed his chest into Steve’s outstretched hand. Steve felt the metal of the circle and realised that this was the one thing keeping Tony’s heart beating. Steve’s fingers brushed some of the scar tissue and Tony flinched but did not pull away. Steve glanced up and saw Tony looking down at him. Their eyes locked for a moment, just a moment then Tony looked away embarrassed.

Steve slowly moved back, sitting upright he searched Tony’s face, using his hand to tilt Tony’s chin so he was looking at him.

“Thank you.” He said as Tony finally made eye contact with him again. “It’s beautiful.”

Tony snorted, “You don’t have to lie. I know it’s not.”

“It… You are beautiful.” Steve corrected himself, blushing even deeper. Tony’s eyes widen and he turned away grabbing his shirt and putting it back on.

“You can’t say things like that to me and look like you actually mean it. My head's big enough as it is!” Tony laughed.

“Tony.” Steve started.

“No, no, too late you think I’m beautiful!” He grinned.

“Shut up.” Steve smiled back. They locked eyes again and the world stopped. Then all of a sudden JARVIS’ voice made them both jump.

“Sorry to interrupt sir but there seems to be an argument up in the common area.”

“Eugh who is it?” Tony asked getting up. Steve stood to and followed Tony.

“It is Master Barton and Miss Romanov sir. I’m concerned Miss Romanov will do something… cruel.” JAVIS answered immediately.

Tony and Steve stayed silent in the elevator as it made its way up the floors neither of them looking at the other.

When they arrived Clint was shouting about Natasha stealing his pizza bagels. Natasha was looking terrifyingly furious. Her fists clenched down by her sides.

“I didn’t take your damn pizza bagels Clint!” She hissed, almost in a whisper.

“You must have I left it right there!” Clint shouted gesturing to the side unit. “And when I came back you were the only one here. I was only gone a minute!”

“What the hell is going on?” Tony asked strutting up to the pair. His hands on his hips.

“This arsehole thinks I’m stealing his food.” Natasha growled through gritted teeth.

“I don’t think, I know.” Clint shouted.

“ptitsa mozga” Nat spat in Russian.

“What did you just call me?” Clint yelled starting towards the girl. Just then in walked Thor with Clint’s missing pizza bagel, well half of it, in hand. “YOU!” Clint shouted as he ran at the Asgardian.

“Thor look out.” Steve called a little too late as Clint ran head on into Thor. Thor hardly even flinched as Clint rebounded onto his arse looking miffed.

At that, everyone burst out laughing, including Natasha. Thor looked amused and confused at the same time and extended his hand out to help Clint up. Clint accepted and started laughing too. They all started to sit down. Clint on a bean bag, Steve and Tony took their usual spot on the smaller couch, Thor on the arm chair and Natasha perched on the arm of the bigger couch. Clint looked over at Steve and Tony.

“What have you guys been up to then?” He asked innocently. Steve opened his mouth but nothing came out. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Steve likes to watch me work.” He grinned without missing a beat.

Clint raised his brows. “Oh you do, do you?” He asked smirking. Steve blushed. He was really beginning to hate how easily everyone made him blush around here. He cleared his throat.

“It’s fascinating. Also Tony’s pretty great at answering any pop culture questions I have.” Steve smiled weakly. Not denying he liked to watch Tony work.

“I could help!” Clint offered “I’m really down with all that kinda stuff.” He said puffing out his chest.

Natasha barked out a laugh. “Yeah right!”

“I am!” He whined.

“Oh yeah?” Tony asked, an eyebrow raised in enjoyment.

“Yesss.” Clint huffed crossing his arms. Bruce walked in then and saw everyone gathered around, he walked over to join them. He sat on the big couch, the other side of Nat, glancing at her as he sat.

“What’s everyone up to?” He asked.

“Oh, nothing much just chit chatting.” Tony shrugged.

“Oh okay. Hey, what does everyone want to do for dinner? I was thinking it might be nice if we all ate together, we haven’t done it since we had Shawarma.” Bruce suggested. Steve smiled as a warm feeling bubbled up in his stomach.

“It would be an honour to dine with my team.” Thor boomed.

“Yeah, sure thing buddy.” Clint agreed.

“Alright.” Nat smiled slightly. By now Steve small smile was getting bigger.

“I’d love to.” He said enthusiastically, glancing over at Tony. Who rolled his eyes again.

“Fine, I suppose I have time.” He answered dramatically. Steve was grinning now.


	4. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke... need I say any more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the whole inspiration behind this fict! I hope you guys like it.  
> Thank you to everyone that has read this and left kudos, it really makes my day!!

Tony hired chefs and they had a massive feast, which was good because between Bruce, Steve and Thor they needed it. Tony cracked open a rather expensive looking bottle of Champaign, then another and another.

After dinner the group continued to drink, moving from Champaign to spirits. Clint, Bruce, Natasha and Tony all getting pretty tipsy with the amount they were drinking. Steve and Thor didn’t however get that luxury, seeing that their metabolisms were a hell of a lot faster and Thor had run out of Asgardian Mead, which he had said would undoubtedly have an effect of Steve. They all congregated in the common area and sat in their normal seats. Clint turned to Steve and asked if he’d tired karaoke yet.

“What’s karaoke?” Steve asked raising a quizzical brow. Natasha groaned as she realised what was about to happen.

“Well, he has to know these things, Nat! He’s only like what? 25? Tony tell me you have a karaoke machine!”

“Err I guess I could set something up.” Tony shrugged too drunk to really care.

“Perfect!” Clint said jumping up and clapping Thor on the back. “Let’s set it up.” Steve looked bemused while Tony and Clint brought in a small pop up stage, microphone, a big screen and a small box which Steve realised must be a projector.

“Like what they have at the pictures?” Steve asked making everyone snigger at the old fashioned term. Steve blushed and sunk further down into his chair.

“Exactly like that Capsicle.” Tony grinned. “Are you really 25?”

“Err technically I’m over 90!” Steve smiled.

“But you were in your 20’s when you were frozen?” Tony asked shocked.

Steve nodded and everyone looked at him.

“Told ya.” Clint grinned.

“You’re, you’re so… young” Tony stammered looking slightly concerned.

“I guess, but _when_ I came from we had to grow up fast.”

“Still, you have so much time to find yourself and this is no better time!” Tony started a smile spreading across his face. “You can discover yourself in the most accepting era ever!” Stopping himself from going any further Tony turned to finish setting up the stuff, motioning for Clint to follow. Steve sat there slightly stunned.

“You’re the youngest here, you know that right?” Nat asked.

“How old is everyone else?”

“Well Tony is 42, Clint is 41, Thor is centuries old. Bruce you’re a year older than Stark right?” She asked knowing she was correct. He just nodded “and I’m…” She hesitated, glancing at Bruce. “28.”

“Oh… I really am the youngest… Still you’re not much older than me.” He said forcing a smile, realising he was supposed to be this teams leader and he was the youngest, this wasn’t going to be easy.

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure I’ve had a lot more life experience to, as Tony put it, ‘discover yourself’.” She laughed.

Steve blushed _again_! “Yeah, I guess you’re right, you guys all look a lot younger though.” He mumbled.

Once it was all set up Nat looked at Clint and smiled. “It was your idea, you have to go first.” It wasn’t a question. Clint jumped up grinning, “watch and learn old man!” He laughed typing in his song choice.

Clint sung along to ‘I’m like a bird’, by Nelly Furtado. He laughed and made a complete fool of himself, making everyone else lighten up and laugh along. Nat was next, ripping the mic out of Clint’s hands telling him to move over and watch how it’s done. She sung ‘Firework’ by Katy Perry. She actually had a really good singing voice and everyone applauded.  Bruce was next, rather timidly getting up on tiny stage and singing ‘Escape’ by Rupert Holmes which in the end had everyone, bar Steve and Thor, singing along.

“Alright you losers, step aside and watch the pro.” Tony said tripping drunkenly as he got up on the stage. Steve knew that Tony’s taste in music was… loud.

Tony picked a song called ‘I was made for lovin' you’ by someone called KISS.

Tony started the song singing the first part of the song to Nat. Tony was a master at showboating and was really giving it his all. The man could sing well.

_‘I was made for lovin' you baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can't get enough of you baby_

_Can you get enough of me?’_

Tony then turned his full attention to Bruce, strutting over to the scientist, who was wiping away tears of laughter.

_‘Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes_

_Feel the magic_

_There's something that drives me wild_

_And tonight we're gonna make it all come true_

_'cause girl, you were made for me_

_And girl I was made for you.’_

Now it was apparently Clint’s turn and Tony all but mounted him while Clint pretended to slip money into Tony’s pants.

_‘I was made for lovin' you baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can't get enough of you baby_

_Can you get enough of me?’_

Tony then worked his way towards Thor, head banging along to the beat.

_‘I was made for lovin' you baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can't get enough of you baby_

_Can you get enough of me?’_

Then the music started to slow down and Tony was back up on the stage. Steve felt slightly disappointed that tony had decided not to perform solely to just him, but he squashed those feelings down.

_‘Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh_

_I can't get enough, oh, oh_

_I can't get enough_

_Yeah, ha_

Tony was pointing to Steve now winking and mouthing ‘you’re next’. Steve couldn’t help but laugh. Seeing Tony let loose like this was brilliant. However nerves started to bubble up in his stomach at the idea of Tony singing to just him.

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do.’_

Tony was now right in front of Steve and the butterflies in his stomach were beginning to make it difficult to sit still.

_‘I was made for lovin' you baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can't get enough of you baby_

_Can you get enough of me?_

Tony was concentrating solely on Steve. Standing inches from where he was sitting.

_Oh, I was made, you were made_

_I can't get enough_

_No, I can't get enough_

Steve started to squirm. This only fuelled Tony even more.

_I was made for lovin' you baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can't get enough of you baby_

_Can you get enough of me?_

The music faded and laughing Tony sat down next to Steve swaying. Everyone was laughing. They then started talking and giggling, Nat to Bruce and Clint to Thor. Tony turned to Steve.

“So what did you think?” He asked. Steve put his hands on both of Tony’s shoulders to stop the swaying.

“It was good, seemed like fun.” Steve chuckled.

“It is fun. You should try it buttercup.” Tony insisted.

“Not right now, I think you should be getting to bed, you can’t even sit up straight.”

“I don’t think I can walk straight either!” Tony answered honestly.

“Here, I’ll help.” Steve said looping an arm around Tony’s waist and pulling him to his feet, it felt good to be touching Tony again. “Night guys!” He called to the others, while helping Tony out of the room.

They made it into the elevator without any incidents.

“To my room, JARVIS” Tony called raising a hand in triumph.

“Certainly sir.” JARVIS responded as the elevator doors closed. Once at the penthouse Tony was leaning almost all of weight onto Steve now. Not that it bothered Steve, to him Tony was as light as a small child. Stumbling over his own feet Tony managed to fall, tripping Steve up in the process. Steve automatically rolled and manage to land on his back with Tony on top of him. Laughing hard Tony pushed himself up, only to lose his grip and slam back down onto Steve’s chest.

“Well, I certainly didn’t expect to see myself on top of you right now!” Tony laughed. Steve giggled nervously while he pushed him off gently and sat up.

“Tony?” Steve started, nibbling on his bottom lip. Was he really about to ask Tony this?

“Hmm” Tony hummed in reply while he sat up himself, not bothering to stand.

“Can I ask you something?” Steve asked. Yep, apparently, he was.

“You already did, but yeah shoot.” Tony smiled leaning back against the wall.

“Well… err… when did you realise you were attracted to guys as well as girls?” Steve asked looking down, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

“Oh…” It took a lot to make Tony Stark speechless… “I must have been about 21 when I finally accepted it. Just after my parents died. I never actually told them, but I think my mum knew.” He said. Steve had never really heard Tony talk about his parents before he glanced up and saw Tony had his head back against the wall and was look up at the ceiling, giving Steve the privacy he craved.

“21?” asked Steve.

“Yeah, I mean I started noticing boys when I was about 14 but didn’t want to admit it to myself. Dad hated me enough as it was.”

“Tony, I don’t think your father hated you.” Steve started but Tony put his hand up to stop him.

“Anyway, why do you ask sugar muffin?” Tony asked, changing up his tone and looking at Steve. Steve’s eyes went wide as he realised he didn’t want to answer that.

“No reason.” He said, obviously lying.

“Steve?” Tony said, sounding like a stern parent.

“I just… No, I was just wondering. This sort of thing never happened when I was a kid. It’s just interesting.” Steve insisted folding his arms across his chest.

“Do you… notice men as well as women Steve?” Tony asked gently, placing his hand on Steve’s bicep. Steve jerked back.

“NO!” He practically shouted making Tony recoil slightly before regaining his composure. His features going poker face.

“I see.” Tony eyed Steve. “I think I can make it to my room from here thanks.” He said bitterly.

“Tony I didn’t…”

“Didn’t what Steve? Think? No you didn’t. I get that your generation was stupidly homophobic, but I thought more of you.” Tony spat, stumbling to his feet. Steve hurried to stand up.

“Tony, I’m sorry,” Steve admitted ashamedly.

“Not good enough Rogers.” Tony dismissed him as he tried to make his way to his room. Steve grabbed hold of Tony’s arm, spinning him around. “Get off of me!” He said shoving at Steve’s hand, but he didn’t let go.

“Tony please, listen to me.” Steve pleaded.

“What?” Tony hissed. Steve was at lose for what to say. Tony, seeing that Steve didn’t actually know what to say, said “See you’re just as bigoted as my father.”

“Tony, I’m not I’m just… just confused.”

“Confused about what?” Tony pressed still trying to wriggle out of Steve’s grip.

“Myself.” He admitted dropping his grip on Tony. Whose face immediately softened.

“Steve,” Tony said gently, taking a step towards him.

“I don’t know what to do Tony!” Steve admitted slumping back down onto the floor. Tony crouched down beside him, feeling all the anger drain away.

“It’s okay, talk to me.” Tony said, reaching out to touch Steve again but pausing before he did, judging whether Steve would accept his touch or not. Steve leaned into it this time, trying to show Tony he was sorry.

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Of course you can. Anything you tell me right now is just between us, JARVIS stop recording us.” He said to prove his point.

“Right away sir.” JARVIS’ voice sounded.

Steve glanced up at Tony, seeing the worry in his features. Steve took a shaky breath, he was determined not to cry in front of anyone, especially not Tony.

“I think I might be attracted to men.” He whispered his head in his hands.

“That’s okay Steve,” Tony said sitting down on his knees in front of Steve. Steve glanced up at Tony again.

“It’s not, I was brought up to believe that it was wrong. It’s hard for me to accept that maybe it is okay.” Steve admitted. It was actually the first time Steve had ever admitted this, even to himself, and as difficult as it was, maybe it felt kinda good.

“Steve, I know it must be hard for you, and I’m not going to pretend to understand what you’re going through, but coming to this realisation is a great step.” Tony said encouragingly.

“I remember once mentioning that I thought a boy was pretty once to my ma, and do you know what happened? She smacked me upside the head and told me that boys weren’t pretty, girls were and if I ever thought about boys like that, men would come and take me away… I was 6 years old Tony.” Steve admitted looking down at the floor.

“God that’s horrible.”

“Tony,” Steve said looking at him again, determination glinting in his eyes.

“Yes.” Tony was so close, Steve reached out and touched Tony’s cheek. Tony instinctively nuzzled into the touch.

“Can I…can I kiss you?”

“Me? Why me?” Tony asked sounding shocked.

“Well you’re my friend and I trust you. I just want to see…” Tony only nodded, holding perfectly still. Steve slowly moved closer to Tony, tilting his head slightly so their noses didn’t collide. Steve had kissed a girl before but that was a long time ago. Steve pressed their lips together gently before moving away and looking at Tony. Tony said nothing, waiting instead for Steve to make a move. Steve leaned in again this time pressing their lips together with more pressure, closing his eyes he felt Tony’s lips part slightly. This time when they broke apart Tony did speak.

“Thoughts?” He asked. But all Steve could do was nod. “Good, well at least I know I don’t repulse you.” Tony joked.

“You could never repulse me.” Steve said finding his voice.

“I thought I told you not to say stuff like that to me?” Tony said a semi-serious look on his face.

“But it’s true,” Steve mumbled. “I like you, Tony.”

“What was that?” Tony asked. Steve wasn’t sure whether he’s actually misheard or just wanted Steve to say it again.

“I said I like you.” Steve said looking down. He felt Tony’s hand tilt his chin up and this time Tony kissed him. This kiss, unlike the previous two had a lot more passion in it. When Tony parted his lips he let his tongue slide out and lick across Steve’s bottom lip, making Steve gasp. Using that as an opening Tony stuck his tongue into Steve mouth. Steve groaned feeling Tony’s tongue clash with his own. Tony slowed the kiss down and pulled away again.

“Steve…” Tony said looking him in the eyes. “I like you too.” He smiled. Steve felt himself smile too.

“So does that mean we can do that again?” Steve asked innocently, making Tony growl and launch himself back onto Steve. Steve caught him and pressed their mouths together, Steve opened his mouth and pushed his own tongue into Tony’s mouth, tasting and exploring. They kissed passionately, only coming apart briefly for gasps of air. After a while of solid making out the two men broke apart panting.

“Well, I was definitely not expecting that.” Tony said.

“Me neither.” Steve replied. “Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“Err… can we do this more often?” Steve asked the blush rising to his cheeks again.

“100%!” Tony smiled making Steve smile.

“I don’t think I’m ready to tell the others yet though.” He managed, Tony just mimed zipping his lips.


	5. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony remembers what happened last night and Steve finds out Clint's Deaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda really like deaf Clint and use bits from the MCU, 616 and AA in the fanfic... 
> 
> Any comments are always super appreciated! Thank you for all the love <3

Tony awoke the next morning in his bed, fully clothed and with a terrible hang over. He stumbled out of bed and manged to practically feel his way to the shower, letting the cool water run over him, soothing his head ache. He threw on an old ACDC Tee which let his arch reactor light shine through the thin fabric. He grabbed some jeans and dragged them on and walked out heading towards the common kitchen, not before putting on some sunglasses to ease the pain in his head.

Padding down to the elevator Tony struggled to remember what had happened last night, he still hadn’t worked it out by the time he got to the common kitchen. Tony didn’t normally use the common kitchen but today for some reason he decided to. Inside was a clearly very hung over Clint who was laying on the larger couch with a cool pack pressed to his head. Nat was perched on the armchair with a mug of tea in her hands, seemingly fine and Bruce was on a bean bag next to her reading a science magazine.

“Morning all.” Tony smiled glancing over at Clint but heading straight for the coffee machine. “How are we feeling?” He chuckled.

“I’m fine.” Nat dismissed waving a hand in passing.

“I’m good thanks, Tony, how are you?” Bruce smiled looking up from his magazine.

“Just peachy thanks, Doc.” Tony forced himself to look over his sunglasses and give Bruce a wink. To which Bruce huffed a laugh and went back to his reading. “How about you Hawkeye?” To which Clint just groaned and rolled over so he was facing the room. His hand coming up to his ear and covering it. “You know you can turn the volume down on those right?” Tony suggested glancing at Clint.

“Yeah I know but I’ll probably forget I did and think the damn things are broken,” Clint grumbled, sitting up and pulling the hearing aids out of his ears. Bruce glanced up but didn’t say anything. “Ahh much better.” Clint laughed. “I really could use a coffee.” He concluded, standing and walking over to Tony in the kitchen. Tony shook his head, took off his sunglasses and moved over, leaning on the counter while Barton made himself a coffee. Just then Steve walked into the room dressed in his sweats and a tight white tee, his skin shone with sweat, he’s obviously just been working out. Tony looked up and saw him, they both stopped for a hiccup in time and Tony no longer had any trouble remembering what had happened last night. “Oh Hey Steve,” Clint said turning around and seeing the Captain standing in the door way. Blinking for a moment and then smiling “Hey guys.” Steve said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

“How are you today?” Clint asked.

“I’m just fine thank you how are you?” Steve asked, still facing the fridge, Tony thought that he obviously didn’t realise that Clint had taken his hearing aids out, which was why facing the other way so Clint didn’t know he had spoken. The Hawk had an amazing ability to read lips and if Tony didn’t know about his deafness he probably wouldn’t have guessed for a long time. As it was Tony did know and even designed his hearing aids so they were the best that money could buy, although money couldn’t buy them as they were one of a kind.

“He can’t hear you, Cap.” Nat’s cool voice came across the room before Tony had gotten a chance.

“What? Why?” Steve said turning around to look at Barton. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…well apart from this banging head ache, but that’s a bit better now.” Clint replied innocently.

“He can hear fine?” Steve questioned, clearly confused.

“You haven’t told him, have you?” Tony asked Clint, putting his hand on his shoulder so Clint would look at him.

“Ohh!” Clint’s eyes popped as he realised that Steve didn’t know. “Steve I’m deaf. There told him.” He looked smug. Steve’s eyebrows drew together trying to working out whether Clint was joking or not.

“He is.” Nat confirmed, Clint nodding.

“How did I not know this?” Steve asked, genuine concern lining his voice.

“Because it doesn’t affect me much.” Clint replied walking back towards the couch with his coffee in hand. Steve looked like a rabbit in head lights. “I can lip read, sign and I also have these.” Clint continued picking his hearing aids back up and putting them in. “There all better.”

“Seriously. Why isn’t this in your file?” Steve asked.

“Err because I don’t want it in there.” Clint said simply. Tony was sniggering and so was Nat. Steve just shook his head.

“Well as fun as this had been, I’m heading down to my workshop.” Tony announced, bringing all eyes in the room to him, including Steve’s. “You coming by today Rogers?” Tony asked not making eye contact but really hoping he would. It took Steve half a second to regain his composure again.

“Yeah, I’m gonna shower first though!” Tony nodded and headed out of the room.

After about half an hour, Tony only knew because he was looking at the time every five minutes, Steve was there. Tony stood up when he saw Steve walk in.

“Hey?” Steve sounded uncertain as he self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck, in doing so slightly flexing his biceps.

“Hi.” Tony replied gulping. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Tony didn’t know what to say. He knew what he wanted to say, and what he wanted to do but he didn’t want to scare Steve off.

 

=====

 

Steve wasn’t sure exactly how much Tony had remembered of last night. He looked nervous though and Steve couldn’t remember a time when he’d seen the billionaire look nervous. “So… what are you working on?”

“Oh…” Tony popped, looking down at the pile of scrap metal on the table he was just sitting at. “Nothing really.” Tony looked back up at Steve and licked his lips. Steve gulped as his eyes were momentarily drawn over to those beautiful lips. “Steve?” Tony started taking a step towards him.

“Yes?” Steve responded mirroring Tony’s step, his body working independently.

“Last night.” Tony said taking yet another step closer, standing right in front of Steve now.

“Yeah?” Steve blushed glancing down.

“It was…” Tony was practically whispering now. “It was…” Steve glanced back up. Tony never did finish his sentence because instead, he had pressed their lips together. Steve tensed at first but quickly relaxed into the kiss, closing his eyes. Tony flicked his tongue out and Steve willingly opened up to him as he carefully placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders. Apparently, that was the right thing to do because Tony wrapped one hand around Steve’s back and the other around his neck, pulling them closer and deepening the kiss. Way too soon they had to break apart for air. The two men pressed their foreheads together panting lightly.

“So you remember last night then?” Steve smiled.

“How could I possibly forget?” Tony smiled back.

“I wasn’t sure you would.” Steve confessed stepping back.

“Are you disappointed?” Tony asked raising an eyebrow as he sat back down, motioning for Steve to sit.

“Not at all.” Steve replied sounding self-assured. “Are you?” the confidence in his voice dropping.

“Well, obviously not.” Tony snorted. “Anyway, now that I’m sober, we should probably talk about it.”

“Err yeah, I guess.” Steve mumbled looking down again.

“We really should Capsicle.” Tony urged flicking a balled-up piece of paper at Steve. Steve sighed. “I just want to know what’s going on in your head.” Tony offered.

“All I know is that I like doing this.” Steve said before pressing their mouths back together again briefly.

“Oh, I completely agree.” Tony smiled. “But I’m not sure if I’m the one you should be experimenting with.”

“Oh.” Steve felt his face fall as he struggled not to show his disappointment.

“No, it’s not that I don’t want to be the one you’re doing it with. Ah Fuck, I’m making a royal mess of this!”

“Language.” Steve teased offering up a small smile.

Tony laughed “I Just meant that I wouldn’t wanna restrict you to seeing other people…” Tony trailed off.

“I don’t want to see other people.” Steve replied, the determination strong in his voice.

“You don’t?” Tony questioned. Steve was almost sure Tony was about to make some sarcastic comment about how of course he wouldn’t want to see anyone else because it was him, Tony Stark, and Steve had to take a moment to register what he had actually said.

“No. Tony, I… Well last night I was thinking and I, well… I would really like to go, to go steady with you?” Steve stumbled over the worlds as they tumbled out of his mouth. Tony’s eyebrows were almost in his hair line.

“Go steady? Steve, so many things were wrong with that sentence!” Tony couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face. But before Steve could say anything Tony added, “But okay, we can, ‘go steady’.”

“Really?” Steve asked feeling his stomach do a backflip. He’d never really gone steady with anyone before, girls didn’t take much notice of him while he was growing up and he hadn’t had much interest in them now, in fact, he didn’t have any interest in anyone other than Tony in that way and the thought of Tony with someone else made his stomach hurt so he had come to the conclusion that he had to at least ask Tony to date him.

“Yeah sure, but I agree that we need to keep it under wraps for a while first though.”

“Yeah, I just still don’t know if I’m comfortable with everyone knowing I’m gay… no, what was it you called it?”

“Bisexual.” Tony finished.

“Yeah Bisexual.” Steve confirmed.

“So we’ll take this slow.” Tony suggested.

“Yeah, can I kiss you again?”

“You don’t have to ask anymore Cap.” Tony smiled getting up out of his chair and straddling Steve’s lap before dipping his head down and capturing his lips in another kiss.

They spent most of the day in Tony’s workshop between watching Tony work, reading, and making out, which was fast becoming Steve’s new favourite past time, the day went quickly. All too soon they had to make their way upstairs for food and another movie.

“Do we really have to watch movies every night?” Tony complained eating a sandwich before all the others showed up.

“Yeah I promised them, and I think its Clint’s turn to pick the movie.”

“Eugh fine!” Tony huffed putting his half eaten sandwich down. Steve smiled and shyly placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony looked at Steve’s hand for a second before returning Steve’s smile with a mischievous one as he quickly darted in and placed a peck on Steve’s lips. Steve opened his eyes wide in shock as he blushed.

“Tonnneey!” He whined, but couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face.

“What did he do now?” Bruce asked as he strolled into the room. Steve jumped about half a meter from Tony blushing furiously. Tony raised a brow, trying to hide his amusement.

“Why do you assume I did anything?” Tony asked as innocently as he could slowly turning to look at Bruce.

“Because you always do something.” Bruce answered giving Tony a no bullshit look.

“Well I did but that’s beside the point, it was none of your business.” Tony said pointedly.

“Whatever, Cap don’t fall for his… well him, if he’s annoying you tell him to fuck off!” Bruce replied, sticking his tongue out at Tony.

“I don’t think Capsicle could curse even if he wanted to!” Tony laughed making his way to his spot on the two seater.

“Cap cursing? Never!” Clint pretending to be shocked as he walked into the room followed closely by Natasha and Thor.

“You did not curse Steven?” Thor asked truly shocked.

“No, I did not!” Steve countered as he sat down next to Tony.

“Anyway… what have you got for us Hawkeye?” Tony asked changing the subject quickly, as his mind began to wonder to the sorts of things he would have to do to Steve in order to get him to curse.

“White Chicks!” Clint grinned.

“Oh, this’ll be good!” Tony grinned back. Steve would probably hate this. 


	6. Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team play truth or dare and spin the bottle, you can probably guess where that leads!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read! please leave comments and kudos as they make my day :D

After the movie, which Steve had spent a great deal of it with his head between his hands, barely watching it. White Chicks was like nothing they had watched so far and he really was shocked. They clearly had been going easy on him!

The gang had been a bit more vibrant after the film, probably all due to the later starts they had gotten that day.

“So have you ever cursed Steve?” Clint asked, bring the subject back to before the movie.

“Yeah… I think?” Steve said slowly.

“What!” Nat laughed, and so did everyone else.

“Well, I think I did.” Steve blushed.

“OOO I have an idea!” Clint perked up again.

“Not another one!” Bruce groaned.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” Clint was practically vibrating.

“Well spit it out!” Tony barked.

“Let’s play truth or dare!” He appealed to the group.

“Yes!” Tony said at once. “I’m so down and if you don’t do the dare you have to do a forfeit!”

“Yeah!” Clint responded.

“Actually that might be quite fun.” Nat agreed.

“Yes let’s have a game of truth or dare.” Thor added.

“Do you even know what it is?” Tony asked.

“No, but I’m sure the name suggests the aim.” Thor stated.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Tony replied shrugging. “Alright, Barton seeing that it was your idea, truth or dare?”

“Dare” Clint stated. Tony got Clint to eat a raw egg and even Steve had to admit his face was funny.

“Alright, Thor truth or dare?” Clint asked after chugging down a glass of water.

“Dare of course.”

“hmm how about…. Oh I know, lick Bruce’s foot!” Thor pulled a face but got up off of the couch and headed towards Banner. Bruce had pulled his sock off in preparation but was squirming, clearly not looking forward to having his foot licked by the Norse God. After a quick glance at the group Thor took a deep breath and licked Bruce’s foot from heal to toe. Pulling a face Thor raced to the kitchen and downed a glass of water, just as Clint had done. Everyone was laughing and Clint even wiped a tear from his eye.

“Alright, Natasha I believe it is your turn, what will it be a truth or a dare?” Thor boomed coming back in from the kitchen.

Nat smirked, “truth” she stated confidently.

“Thor think very carefully about this one. It’s probably the only time you’ll get the chance!” Tony warned.

“I shall my friend!” Thor thought for a moment, “if you had to choose one of us for a romantic partner who would it be?” He finished looking smug as Natasha’s face fell momentarily then she regained her composure. Crossing her arms across her chest she pulled a thoughtful face.

“Well I think that Steve wouldn’t be able to handle me, so that rules him out, Clint I don’t want to deal with that…” Clint’s face fell.

“Hey, why not?!” He moaned.

“Budapest!” she reminded him, he grumbled, crossing his arms. “Thor, well there’s no way I’d want to be a princess of Asgard. Tony… No way in hell! So that just leaves Bruce.” She finished simply. Bruce blushed and Tony scoffed. Nat shot him a glare. “So Bruce, truth or dare?” She asked.

Bruce thought for a bit, “Truth” he decided.

“How old were you when you lost your virginity?”

Bruce blushed even deeper, “seventeen.” He murmured.

“Aww, how sweet.” Tony mocked.

“How old were you then?” Bruce retorted.

“Fourteen.” Tony stated, “Nat?”

“Fifteen.” She replied.

“Clint?” Tony directed towards the other side of the room.

“I was fifteen, how about you Thor?” Clint replied.

“Well our ages are different to yours, but I would say I was around 16. Steven how about you?” Thor asked seeing that everybody else had shared.

Steve blushed furiously and looked down at his lap. “Umm, I haven’t…” Steve mumbled and Tony chocked! “It just wasn’t the done thing…” He tried to defend himself.

“That’s okay Cap, you’ve got plenty of time.” Nat said gently.

“Excuse me a second.” Tony stood up and quickly went to the kitchen, standing carefully behind the counter.

Steve quickly followed, worried he had scared the older man off. “Tony?” He asked quietly so no one would be able to hear, uncertainty lining his voice. “Are you okay?”

“Am I? God Steve!” Tony whispered, glancing at the others who seemed to be talking amongst themselves. “Do you have any idea how hot that is?” Tony hissed gesturing down to his pants. Steve glanced and noticed a now prominent bulge, his eyes went wide.

“Oh.” Steve managed to feel relieved and a little excited. “Sorry?” he tried.

Tony just waved him off and rearranged himself before they joined back in sitting back down on their couch.

“Isn’t it Steve’s turn?” Tony asked.

“I feel like Steve can skip if he wants? That was a pretty big thing he just admitted to.” Bruce suggested.

“No, it’s okay, Dare.” Steve smiled at the doctor.

Nat leaned in and whispered in Bruce’s ear. Bruce promptly let out a nervous laugh. “Are you sure?” He asked. Nat just grinned and evil looking grin and nodded. Clint jumped up and Nat whispered into his ear.

“Yes!” He barked out a laugh. “That is definitely something everyone wants to see!”

“Okay, well then, we dare you to strip down to your boxers!” Steve’s face fell. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable with his body, he was just very private. Gulping he stood up and undid the buttons on his shirt, slipping it off, he untucked his vest and pulled it over his head. Glancing around he noticed Tony was staring very intently, not to mention everyone else. Feeling a blush rising from his chest and knowing there was no way to hide it he undid his belt and shimmied down his pants and stepped out of them sitting back down and pulling off his socks. Every one cheered and Clint wolf whistled. Tony subtly re-adjusted himself again as he changed positions.

“Okay, okay, Tony truth or dare?” Steve said, eager to move the game along.

“Dare of course.” Tony said without missing a beat.

“Oh wait, Steve, can I dare him? No offense but I recon your dares will be too timid for the likes of Tony Stark.” Clint butted in.

Steve frowned “how do you know?”

“Just a guess.” Clint offered.

“No, I think I wanna dare him.” Steve said, “I know.” He grinned. “I dare you to get down and give me fifty!” He grinned as Tony’s face fell.

“What!” Tony whined. “Fifty!” Everyone sniggered.

“Glad you didn’t let Clint dare him!” Bruce laughed as Tony flipped the doctor off. He stood up and got down on the floor. He began the press ups, by twenty-five he was sweating, but not wanted to give up he pushed on, he eventually got to fifty even if the last ten were shaky. Every one applauded.

“I honestly didn’t think you had it in you!” Steve chuckled.

“Trust me with the right motivation I will do a lot!” Tony winked as he slumped down on the couch.

“Okay let’s switch things up!” Clint said running to the kitchen and pulling out a glass bottle of water from the fridge. “How about spin the bottle?” He grinned.

“Err Clint there’s only one girl.” Bruce questioned.

“Aww, you scared you’ll have to kiss a guy Banner? Not homophobic are you?” Clint mocked glancing at Tony who raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “What? Is he?”

“No!” Bruce insisted. “But what about Steve, he probably isn’t quite used to all that yet.” He suggested thoughtfully.

“It’s okay.” Steve said quickly, everyone looked at him and he realised he shouldn’t have answered that quickly. “I mean, I’ve read up on it and I know its legal and stuff now, so yeah….” He stumbled. Bruce shrugged and they all sat on the floor in a circle. “How do you play anyway?”

“Oh well you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss, and if it lands on someone you’ve already kissed then you make out without tongues, and then with, etc. you’ll get it, it’s easy.” Clint replied.

“Right…” Steve responded nodding once. “Anyone it lands on?” They all nodded, “Okay let’s give it a go.”

Clint spun the bottle and it landed on Nat who looked unimpressed but leant over and pressed a quick kiss on Clint’s lips. Nat then spun the bottle and it landed on Thor, Thor’s spin landed on Clint and Clint’s second spin landed on Tony. Tony glanced at Steve quickly before quickly pressing a peck onto Clint. Tony spun the bottle and it landed on Nat he quickly kissed her. Natasha spun again and it landed on Clint.

“OOO make out time!” Tony laughed and Nat threw him a looked that could have killed. Clint and Nat’s little make-out session lasted about thirty seconds. Before they broke apart and Clint grinned before Nat shoved him back. Clint spun the bottle again and it landed on Bruce.

“Come here Brucie baby!” Clint laughed holding out his arms. Bruce grunted and edged over to Clint who grabbed his face and pressed their lips together hard. Bruce squirmed and pulled away, wiping his mouth. Clint pretended to look hurt before laughing again.

“You only did this so you could kiss Bruce huh?” Nat smiled.

“Well duh! He’s irresistible!” Clint grinned back. Bruce then spun the bottle and it landed on Tony, he sighed before quickly kissing Tony gently. Tony chuckled and spun the bottle, it landed on Steve. Steve gulped and glanced up at Tony who grinned and quickly placed a careful kiss onto his lips before he could even speak. Steve just kinda blinked.

“See not so bad right?” Tony winked, “Your turn sugarplum.” Steve shook his head and span the bottle, which of course, because the world was so cruel yet so kind, it landed back on Tony who laughed. Steve looked up at Tony and suddenly became very conscious of the fact he had hardly any clothes on. Steve turned to face Tony a little more full on, pulling up a leg so he could conceal anything that might happen to spring up, which being in boxers would still be difficult to hide. Steve tried to keep his face neutral and not show the excitement he actually felt. Tony placed his hands on each of Steve shoulders and slowly lent in. Just before their lips touched Clint called out.

“Come on guys, the tension is killing me here!”

“Do you want us to kiss or not?” Tony scolded. Clint just nodded in an apology. Tony turned back to Steve and lent back into the kiss. Their lips brushed together once, twice, and then a third time, Tony parted his lips and Steve felt the other man’s hot breath on his. Steve started to kiss back forgetting where he was, grabbing onto Tony’s biceps, holding him in place.

Tony pulled away gently and Steve realized the others had started wolf whistling. He blushed hard again.

“You seemed to enjoy that more than that time I kissed you!” Nat joked.

“Well, this time I was a little more prepared.” Steve laughed.

“Oh, so it’s not that he’s just a better kisser than me then?”

“No… that too!” Steve grinned.

“Hey!” Natasha moaned, but really she was laughing. Tony spun the bottle again and it landed on Clint.

“Eugh do I have to kiss you again Barton?” Tony complained.

“That’s the rules! Anyway, I wanna see what all the fuss is about.” Tony rolled his eyes and leant over to Clint, who all but jumped onto him. Tony looked shocked for about a second before kissing Clint back. They broke apart quickly. “Wow, you are a good kisser!” Clint laughed. Tony pushed him. “Why does everyone keep pushing me?”

“Because you’re irritating!” Bruce offered. Clint scowled and span the bottle, which landed on Bruce. Clint’s scowl quickly turning into a grin and Bruce’s smile fading. Sighing he moved in to kiss the hawk.

“You’re not bad either.” Clint said as he sat back in his space. Bruce spun the bottle and it landed on Natasha. He blushed as she promptly kissed him. Then span the bottle herself, it landed on Steve, and she kissed him simply too, not giving either man a chance to talk beforehand. Steve spun the bottle again and it landed on Tony… again. Steve gulped.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Is this thing broken?” Clint grumbled.

“Why you wanna kiss him?” Tony jeered.

“Not particularly…” Clint dismissed. Tony grabbed Steve around his neck and plunged their mouths together, flicking his tongue out and along Steve’s bottom lip. Steve moaned and opened his mouth. He quickly became lost in Tony’s kiss and pulled Tony closer, dipping his own tongue in Tony’s willing mouth. All too soon Tony pulled away and pressed their foreheads together while they caught their breath.

“Get a room!” Clint yelled. Tony just laughed, taking it in his stride.

“We would but you’d be lost without us!” He jested.

Steve realized he had a problem. He rejoiced that he was wearing black boxers rather that white ones but that probably wouldn’t help much, He wasn’t going to be able to move until his problem went away or the others left. Sighing he pulled his knee’s up towards his chest. “Can I have a blanket? I’m pretty cold.”

“Yeah sure, here you go.” Tony smiled reaching up to pull the comforter off of the back of the couch. Steve quickly wrapped it around himself and let out a mental breath.

“As much as I hate to break up this gathering I’m rather tired and would like to retire to my quarters. It has been fun, my friends. Sleep well.” Thor said getting up and walking out of the room. Everyone called out good nights and Clint shrugged and stood up, “I guess it is getting late.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna hit the hay.” Bruce added also getting up. “Night all.”

“Me too.” Natasha added also standing. Once they had all left Tony turned to Steve.

“How about you cutie pie?”

“Oh well, I suppose I should turn in too.” Steve responded.

“Mind if I walk you to your room?” Tony asked standing and looking down at Steve expectantly.

“Sure, err could you just give me a moment…” Steve muttered, glancing down. Tony followed Steve’s eyes down.

“Steve!” He said shocked. How had he missed that? Steve blushed hard. Tony’s eyes were wide. He licked his lips, not looking away. Steve taking that as a good sign, decided to be brave and slowly let the comforter fall to the floor and reveal the rest of his erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI the next chapter is starting to get smutty!!


	7. Bets and Wagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve start explore each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to say sorry for being late posting! I know it's only a day but I'm still sorry! I've had a bunch of uni work to do but I'm done now and don't have anything else until October!! Woo! Anyway...
> 
> Okay so basically quite smutty! They don't actually have sex because in my mind Steve's not really ready for that yet, but that doesn't mean they can't have fun!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and if there's anything you want me to write about I can try and add it in!  
> Thank you to everyone who is reading this, kudoing and commenting! <3

As soon as Tony had noticed Steve huge boner Tony’s own dick started to fill. Tony grabbed himself through his cargo pants and Steve’s eyes watched his hand movement. Steve was just sitting there, in his underwear, with a massive hard on, watching Tony touch himself. Tony swallowed and sunk back down to the floor. The two caught eyes and brought their heads back together. Kissing much more passionately than they had when the others had been in the room. Tony pressed his chest into Steve’s and forced him onto his back. Tony was straddling him now and ground his hips down so he could get some pressure on both their dicks. Steve moaned into Tony’s mouth and pulled Tony closer.

“Carry on like that and I’m gonna come in my pants like a teenager.” Tony mumbled against Steve’s mouth.

“Sorry.” Steve responded pulling back slightly.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to. But maybe not here where anyone could walk in.” Steve nodded and allowed Tony to get up, following him quickly, grabbing his clothes. As soon as they had both stood up Clint came into the room mumbling about how he had forgotten his phone. Steve quickly shoved his bundle of clothes in front of him shielding himself from the archer. Clint glanced up at the sudden movement and grinned.

“You know you could have put them back on Cap!”

“Yeah, but I’m only going to bed, what would be the point?” Steve asked thinking quickly.

“True I guess.” Clint shrugged, picking up his phone and following them out of the room and down towards the elevator. Tony was a little relieved that he’d suggested they move somewhere a little more private as Clint would have most definitely caught them. “What have you guys been doing anyway? I thought everyone went to bed like ten, fifth-teen minutes ago?”

This time Steve wasn’t so quick on the response so Tony stepped in, “We were just talking about how I’m pretty sure Nat and Bruce are sleeping together.” Tony said quickly. Steve’s eyes widened for a brief moment, Clint burst out with a laugh.

“What! No way!” Clint argued.

“Yeah definitely!” Tony retorted, “in fact, I’m willing to bet on it!”

“Oh really, what are the stakes?” Clint asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Fifty bucks says they are?” Tony suggested. “You can afford that right?” He jeered.

Clint looked mock offended, dramatically placing his hand over his heart. “You’re on!” He added. “You know I really need to stop betting on people’s romantic lives! See you in the morning” He said getting out at his floor.

The doors slid closed and Tony glanced over at Steve who looked nervous as hell. Oh God, this boy’s gonna kill me! He thought before shoving him into the corner of the elevator and pressing their lips together. When the doors opened again, the two men broke apart panting. Steve still holding onto his clothes and looking nervous.

“You wanna come in?” He asked Tony who nodded enthusiastically. Following Steve into his apartment, Tony took in the additions he had added, not many at all, only repainting the cream walls to an off white and adding a large American flag on one wall and the art studio section had definitely been used. Other than that not a lot had been done to the sparse apartment. Tony did, however, notice a few photo frame standing on the large windowsill. He made his way over to them, fully aware that Steve was watching him. One frame contained a photo of the howling commandos all geared up, the second was of Steve and Peggy, that one stung a little, but Tony could understand. The third photo was of the avengers, all suited up and in a fighting pose. The last photo, however, was of himself, Tony couldn’t recall this photo being taken. He was facing off camera and laughing at something, genuinely laughing, Tony could tell, he knew his own fake laugh and this definitely wasn’t it. Tony reached out his hand, running his fingers along the simple wooden frame.

“When did you take this?” He asked glancing over at Steve who was biting his bottom lip.

“Err I didn’t actually, I’m sitting opposite you, JARVIS did it for me. I moaned out loud that I didn’t have a nice picture of you and he found me one…” Steve admitted.

“JARVIS you swine!” Tony scoffed.

“Sorry sir, I thought you wouldn’t mind letting Captain Rogers have a photo of you, seeing that you two are now an item.” JARVIS responded.

“No, no it’s fine, but don’t you be telling anyone!” Tony warned. “I don’t want to damage my image!” Tony winked at Steve.

“And don’t tell anyone about us either JARVIS.” Steve added.

“Of course not Captain.” JARVIS answered.

“Anyway….” Tony started, but before he could continue Steve had dropped his bundle of clothes and was on Tony. Pressing their lips and bodies together. Tony was more than willing and let Steve take the lead. Steve grabbed Tony around the waist and easily lifted him up. Slightly shocked but by no means surprised by the super soldier's strength Tony hooked his legs around Steve and held himself up. Steve clumsily took him into the bedroom. And gently laid Tony down on the bed. “Don’t stop now!” Tony heard himself say before he was able to stop himself.

Steve chuckled “I feel a bit underdressed… fancy making this a bit more even?”

“God yes!” Came Tony’s response as he pulled off his pants while pulling Steve back onto him.

“What about your shirt?” Steve mumbled, against Tony’s lips.

“Shirt stays on.” Tony said simply pulling gently at Steve’s hair.

“No fair.” Steve grumbled.

“Sorry Cap but shirt stays on for now.” He insisted. Even though Steve had seen his arch reactor didn’t mean that Tony wanted to let him see it again.

“Fine.” Steve submitted, leaving Tony’s lips and kissing down his jawline onto his neck, making Tony moan. “Gosh, you’re so loud.” Steve smiled into Tony’s skin.

“And I’ll only get louder baby!” Tony grinned. “Don’t worry Stevo, these rooms are sound proof.” He reassured. Steve just grunted and he continued to make out with Tony’s neck, making him moan again.

“Remember what I said about coming in my pants?” Tony remarked. Steve grunted again. “Well, that’s a definite possibility if you continue on like this.” Steve pulled back just enough to look at Tony and then suddenly thrust his hips forwards, pushing himself up against Tony, giving their cocks a delightful amount of friction. Tony let out another indecent moan before bucking up into Steve.

“I don’t mind.” Steve replied in a husky voice that pushed Tony closer to the edge.

“Oh god, Steve don’t stop!” Tony begged.

“And I thought you were the one who liked begging.” Steve smiled wickedly but didn’t stop. Tony’s jaw dropped open just a little at Steve’s sudden confidence. Steve took this as an invitation and plunged his tongue back into Tony’s mouth.

“S, so, clo,se Ste,ve.” Tony managed as they rocked their hips together. Steve lowered his head to Tony’s ear and whispered one word.

“Come.” And on command, Tony did, hard, quickly followed by Steve. Rolling off to one side before crashing down on the mattress next to Tony, Steve clumsily flung one arm over Tony’s chest. “Wow.” He whispered.

“You’re telling me!” Tony agreed. “And there’s me thinking you were all innocent!” Tony smiled, rolling onto his side to face Steve who was now blushing.

“I don’t really know what came over me.”

“Me neither but I love it!” Tony gushed. “Now let’s get cleaned up, I am not sleeping in these!” Tony stood up and wandered over to the chest of draws, pulling open the draws until he found Steve’s underwear draw. Pulling out a pair of red boxers Tony walked towards the on sweet. Steve just watch for a moment, still caught in the high he just felt. That was the first time he’s come since defrosting and my god it was good.

Tony came back into find Steve still lying there. “Go clean now.” Tony said shoving Steve off of the bed. “I don’t need you all sticky.” Steve grumbled but obliged. After cleaning himself up and changing into a clean pair of boxers Steve came back into his room to find Tony had clearly made himself at home. The man was sat up in Steve’s bed under the covers, still wearing his t-shirt, much to Steve’s annoyance. Steve walked over to his closet and pulled out a blue t-shirt with his shield on the front. Clint had given it to him as a joke. He chucked the t-shirt at Tony.

“Here at least you can wear a clean shirt.” Tony eyed the shirt before nodding and quickly stripping off his dirty one and replacing it with the new one.

“Smells of you.” Tony mumbled as Steve got into bed and pulled Tony close.

“Is that a bad thing?” Steve asked.

“No, s’nice.”


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before...   
> Does Bruce suspect something? and who's coming for dinner?

The next morning Steve woke up to a warm sensation pressed against his back. Tony he thought and he gently turned over to see the brunette asleep next to him. Smiling he watched Tony sleep, he looked so peaceful in sleep and Steve didn’t really want to wake him. Steve reached over and brushed a bit of hair away from his face, causing Tony to stir. Blinking open his eyes Tony smiled, “Morning.”

“Hey, didn’t mean to wake you, sorry.” Steve said planting a kiss to Tony’s forehead.

“That’s okay, what time is it anyway?”

“Oh, I don’t actually know…” Steve began, looking across Tony at the alarm clock. Seeing that it was 8 am Steve sat bolt upright. “Oh darn, it's 8!” Tony moaned and rolled over, burying his head in the comforter.

“So early!” He moaned.

“Early! It’s really late for me! I’ve normally done a two-hour workout and showered by now! Not to mention breakfast.”

“Mmm breakfast does sound good.” Tony said poking his head out of the nest he had made.

“Come on then let’s go.” Steve chuckled.

“Okay, okay, give me like five minutes!” Tony laughed snuggling back down. Steve shrugged and grabbed some clean clothes before heading into the bathroom. After a quick shower Cap was dressed and ready to go. He walked back into the bedroom to find Tony had drifted back off to sleep. Steve gently shook his shoulder.

“Tony, I’m going down to get breakfast.” He all but whispered. Tony grunted in reply. Steve rolled his eyes and headed out of the room. Once downstairs Steve was confronted by Clint and Natasha at the breakfast table.

“A little late aren’t you?” Nat asked taking a drink from her tea.

“Good morning to you too.” Steve smiled, ignoring her comment.

“Morning, but seriously are you feeling okay? You’re never up this late.” She insisted.

“After a late night last night I thought I deserved a late start.”

“A late start? This is not a late start!” Clint interrupted.

“Late? What?” Tony asked as he walked into the common kitchen. He was still wearing Steve’s blue shield t-shirt and red boxers. His hair all scruffy from sleeping. He yawned and shuffled over to the coffee machine.

“Well isn’t it nice to see you up early! You don’t normally rise until noon! If you rise at all!” Clint laughed, then he spotted what Tony was wearing. “Hey I recognise that shirt… Cap didn’t I give you that?” He asked his eye’s narrowing. Tony stopped dead, half way through making his coffee.

“Did you? I stole it a few weeks ago actually.” Tony replied not letting Steve have the chance.

“What? You’re stealing people clothes?” Clint asked.

“What Nat can do it but I can’t?” Tony retorted. Nat looked around guiltily. “Yeah, I noticed!”

“What? Your hoodies are just so comfy!” Nat offered, smiling into her mug.

“That’s where all my hoodies have been going!” Clint realised, taking an angry bite out of his toast. Natasha just grinned back. Tony finished making his coffee and sat down. Steve got to work cooking bacon sandwiches for everyone, including Thor and Bruce, Steve asked JARVIS to let them know and within moments they were in the kitchen.

“Seriously Tony? You couldn’t even get dressed?” Bruce asked eyeing Tony’s choice of outfit.

“Hey, I’m up aren’t I?” Tony challenged.

“Well, I guess… wait isn’t that Cap’s top?” Bruce asked again.

“Yes! Apparently Tony’s stealing clothes now! Not that he can’t afford his own!” Clint butted in before Tony got a chance.

“Wait so not only are you up before midday, you’re not dressed, and not in your own clothes? Tony are you sick?” Bruce asked.

“Be honest Brucey baby, even if I was, would I tell you?” Tony answered, not phased at all by all the questions.

“No.” Bruce said simply. “How are you, Steve? I didn’t see you come in from your run this morning?”

“Oh.” Steve started, “I err, I thought I would have a late start.” Steve stumbled.

“A late start? Are you sick? Seriously what is going on?” Bruce looked around at both Steve and Tony. Steve felt a blush rising from his chest.

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked.

“Steve never has a late start and you’re never up this early…” Bruce started, as he began to connect the dots.

“Look as a matter of fact I’m up this early because I have a meeting in about an hour that I can’t get out of.” Tony argued.

“Oh…” Bruce submitted.

“Yes so I would like to eat my breakfast in peace thank you very much.” Tony finished. Everyone at the table looked awkward. “You can talk!” Tony said after a few minutes of silence. Thor took that as he cue.

“So what are everyone’s plans for today?” He boomed.

“I’ve got to go into shield’s HQ today, got some paper work to catch up on.” Nat offered.

“I’ve got some stuff I’m working on in my lab.” Bruce added, not looking up from his plate.

“I’m probably gonna work out.” Clint said.

“You are so just going to play video games all day!” Nat said.

“Am not…No, wait probably.”

“Clint you should come train with me.” Steve smiled. “As I missed my session this morning I might as well do another one later.”

“Ahhh okay.” Clint agreed. “I probably should try and work off this food baby.” He added patting his perfectly flat stomach.

“What all six of them?” Tony laughed.

“Jealous I’ve got better abs than you Stark?” Clint retorted.

“You wish Barton!” Tony challenged.

“Actually…” Steve started then he stopped himself before relieving to the team that he had in fact seen Tony’s abs and they were better than Clint’s.

“What?” Clint pressed.

“No, nothing.” Steve insisted.

“No, go on what were you going to say?”

“Probably that we both got nothing on him, and to be honest… he’s damn right! You saw him last night didn’t you?” Tony said.

“Yeah, I think we all saw Tony!” Nat laughed.

“Sorry I wasn’t exactly looking at everyone else!” Tony quipped, “It’s okay.” Tony added, seeing everyone’s eyebrows raise. “Steve knows I’m bisexual.”

“Not sure that will make Steve feel any better about you leering at him while he was practically naked!” Bruce said.

“No, it’s okay.” Steve replied before thinking, damn he was so bad at this! “I mean, it’s weird but it’s only Tony, I don’t mind.” He managed.

“Only Tony!” Both Tony and Natasha said together! They looked at each other and laughed knowing that Nat had meant it as a bad thing and Tony the opposite.

Once they had finished breakfast Tony got up and said his good byes to everyone before disappearing up to his penthouse in preparation for his meeting.

Steve had practically dragged Clint down to the gym. After they had stretched they started off with a run on the tread mills.

“What did you mean last night about betting on peoples romantic lives?” Steve blurted out.

“huh?” Clint huffed out.

“I said, what did you mean when you said about betting on peoples romantic lives?” The super-soldier asked again.

“Oh. Well, I may have made a few bets about a small number of will they won’t they couples.” Clint admitted running a hand through his hair.

“What is a will they won’t they couple?” Steve cocked an eyebrow.

“It’s two people who have chemistry but aren’t dating and it’s a matter of will they sleep together or won’t they.” Clint explained, between breaths.

“I see… who have you bet on?” Steve asked.

“Ah… Now Captain… that would… be telling.” Clint managed, they had been running at a steady pace for about thirty minutes now and while Steve was fine, they ex-carnie was not so much. Clint was physically fit and very agile, which came from a life in a circus, but he was no genetically engineered super-soldier.

“Please? I’ll let you stop running!” Steve bribed, yep even Boy Scout Steve Rogers was not opposed to bribery.

“Deal!” Clint agreed straight away slowing down to a walk and quickly catching his breath. “Well obviously Nat and Bruce, which I don’t think is happening. Tony and Bruce, which I do think is happening. And well Tony and you actually.” Clint admitted looking away from Steve, lucky for Steve because he missed his slight stumble and blush.

“Me and Tony?” He all but spluttered.

“Yeah, don’t worry _I_ don’t think it will happen!” Clint was quick to reassure. “It was Nat that thinks it will.” Clint’s face dropped. “Oh god do not tell her I told you!!” He begged. “She’ll kill me!”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh at the sudden panic his team mate was now in all because he had ratted out his friend. Steve did kinda feel for Clint though, if Natasha wanted to she could probably make Clint’s life a living hell. She was terrifying!

“Okay okay!” Steve finally reassured the archer.

“You know, I just wanted to say, I'm really surprised at how well you’ve taken to all this gay stuff.” Clint said suddenly. Steve’s eyes went wide.

“Excuse me?” He managed.

“You know, how accepting you are of Tony coming out to you and how you don’t seem to mind the jokes everyone makes.”

“Oh… well, it wasn’t easy, I mean I never spoke about that sorta thing back when I was growing up because it was… well, ya know. And it’s kinda nice…” Steve finished carefully.

“I guess it’s a bit of a relief that it doesn’t matter so much. Hey anyone you ever thought was gay back in your day?” Clint probed, clearly just curious.

“Err, no, like I said I knew I wasn’t supposed to think that way or talk about it, so I tried to avoid it at all costs.” Steve said, maybe saying a little more than he should.

“Right, makes sense.” Clint replied completely oblivious.

Steve was just about to move himself and Clint over to the rowing machine when JARVIS made an announcement.

“Captain Rogers, Master Barton, Mr Stark wishes to inform you and the other Avengers that he’s having a guest over later and he requests your presence at dinner.” JARVIS’ cool voice sounded.

“A guest?” Steve asked looking over at Clint who shrugged.

“Yes, sir.” JARVIS replied.

“Who?” Clint asked.

“Mr Stark wishes me not to inform you, sir.” JARVIS stated.

“Why the hell not?” Clint asked throwing his hands up in the air.

“As Mr Stark put it ‘He does not want you to do anything dumb’ Sir.” JARVIS said, and Steve could have sworn if JARVIS was a person there would be a smirk on his face.

“Thank you, JARVIS.” Steve said quickly before Clint had a chance.

“Who on earth could it be?” Clint asked Steve.

“No idea.” Steve replied shrugging and getting back to his workout forcing Clint along too. Although for the rest of said work out, and the rest of that day all Steve could do was wonder who Tony was bringing round for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading!   
> Comments much appreciated!   
> <3


	9. Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face comes to dinner, but there is some tension in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who's reading! I thought I'd give you all an extra long chapter this week! Hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos always welcome :D

At last dinner came around and Steve walked into the common kitchen to find Tony sitting next to a rather hansom red headed man. Steve felt his stomach sink just a little, but as soon as Tony saw Steve he could see his eyes light up and the corners of his mouth turn up into a genuine smile.

“Steve! This is Scott Lang, Scott this is Steve Rogers.” Tony said standing and gesturing between the two men. Scott stood and smiled shaking Steve’s hand.

“Wow, Captain America, what an honour. Wow, I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you in the flesh. I really should let go of your hand now!” Scott gushed, finally dropping Steve’s hand.

“Hey, you were never that excited to meet me!” Tony huffed.

“You were not my childhood hero.” Scott retorted. “Besides, have you seen him!”

“Yes, I’ve seen him thank you very much.” Tony snapped, but Steve saw the playfulness in his eyes.

“Good to meet you, Lang,” Steve added, attempting to change the subject, it worked.

“Please call me Scott.” Scott insisted. “So err, is everyone coming to dinner?” Scott asked, shuffling his feet ever so slightly.

“They better,” Tony stated. And just as though they had heard him Natasha, Thor, and Bruce all walking into the kitchen. Nat gave Scott a smile and so had Bruce. Apparently, they already knew him. Saying good to see you again’s and it’s been too long’s. Thor, however, was introduced just as Steve had been. Clint burst into the room and suddenly stopped dead as his eyes landed on Scott, who visibly winced. Clint regained his composure and brushed off everyone’s questioning looks.

“Lang.” He said briskly, nodding slightly.

“Barton,” Scott replied with the same small nod. Steve looked around and everyone looked equally as confused.

“Okay, so this is stupidly awkward…. Dinner?” Tony asked in his state the obvious way. Everyone headed towards the table and Steve noticed that Clint sat as far away from Scott as possible, a miserable look on his face. Tony, however, sat as close to Steve as possible and after everyone had started to eat he began to rub his foot up Steve’s calf, making Steve jump at first.

“You alright there Rogers?” Tony asked looking as smug as anyone could possibly look.

“Fine thank you.” He replied cooly. “So… what is it you do Scott?”

“Oh well, I shrink and grow.” He said simply, earning an eye roll from everyone but Thor and Steve.

“You shrink and grow? I do not understand?” Thor asked, gesturing at Scott with his fork.

“So basically I have these things call Pym particles and a suit and I use said particles to shrink down to the size of an ant, mostly but I’ve started to be able to grow with them too… I’m Ant-Man.” He finished. Clint snorted and Scott shot him a look which the archer ignored.

“Ant-Man?” Steve repeated.

“Excellent!” Thor stated.

“Yeah it’s pretty cool actually, I can literally fly on ants, and I still retain my normal strength so it’s just more compact. I’ll show you sometime.”

“Wow.” Steve breathed out the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.

“See aren’t you glad I brought him home.” Tony jested.

“Yeah bringing a bug home, just what we all wanted.” Clint muttered and Natasha elbowed him.

They munched their way through a three-course meal and chatted about all the different stuff that Ant-Man does. Clint though stayed remarkably quiet throughout the whole thing. After dinner, they all took their usual spots in the common area and Scott took to one of the many bean bags.

“So just to let you all know that Scott will be staying here for a bit.” Tony stated matter of factly. Everyone smiled and nodded except for Clint who just stood up and left the room without saying a word. Scott looked a little upset. Steve heard his phone ping and looked at it confused. Who would be texting him? It was from Tony.

‘Just wanted to make sure you’re okay?’

Steve smiled and typed back. ‘Yes, just a little surprised… Do you know him well?’ He couldn’t help but ask, nerves twisting in his stomach.

Tony, who was already looking at his phone glanced at Steve and shook his head. ‘Not as well as I know you ;) not that I want to. I’m not interested in him if that’s what you’re getting at. Don’t worry babe, I’m all yours’

Steve couldn’t help the blush and smile that took over his face.

“I’m just gonna pee… err where is the bathroom?” Scott asked getting up from the bean bag and looking around.

“JARVIS will show you.” Tony answered point towards the door. Scott headed that way and walked out of the door practically walking into Barton who seemed to be waiting for him. Stepping back to look at the other man he saw that Barton was looking frustrated.

“Sorry.” Scott mumbled looking down at the floor.

“Why are you here?” Clint spat.

“Because Tony asked me to come.” He responded keeping his voice low so that the others wouldn’t hear them, not that they would if he was shouting because everywhere was sound proof, but Scott didn’t know that.

“Because Tony asked you… you could have made up an excuse.” Clint said, venom lining his voice.

“Sorry. I thought that maybe…” Scott started.

“Maybe what? Maybe we could be friends?” Clint was practically shaking.

“Please. I’m sorry for what happened, I should have told you sooner.” Scott pleaded.

“You should have told me straight away.” Clint corrected.

“Clint…” Scott started to reach towards the archer.

“Don’t…” Clint said weakly, but not moving away. As soon as Scott’s arm touched Clint’s he lost all control. Pulling Clint in and pressing their chests together. Scott cupped Clint’s face and brought it in to meet his own, pressing their lips together. Clint moaned and thrust his tongue deep into Scott’s mouth fighting Scott’s own tongue for dominance. Both men grasping at each other, melting into each other. Clint shoved Scott up against the wall and shoved his hand up Scott’s shirt tracing his abs with his rough fingers. Scott then flipped them and now Clint was pressed against the wall. A low growl erupted from his throat in response. Scott smiled against the kiss and slowed it down. They eventually broke apart panting. Clint looked down.

“This doesn’t change the fact I’m still mad at you.” Clint panted.

“Okay, I guess I’ll have to make it up to you.” Scott smiled pressing his forehead against Clint’s. Clint pushed away from the wall and walked away.

“Night.” He called.

“Night Clint.” Scott smiled.

 

 -----

 

Steve yawned.

“Tired?” Tony asked looking over at the super soldier who nodded.

“Go to bed then?” Bruce suggested and Steve shook his head.

“Why not my friend?” Thor chuckled.

“Don’t wanna.” Steve murmured curling up on the sofa, hugging his knees. Everyone laughed and Steve smiled, he liked making his friends laugh.

“Stop acting like a child!” Nat scorned jokingly.

“M’not.” Steve insisted sticking his tongue out, earning another laugh.

“Come on sunshine let’s get you to bed.” Tony chuckled standing up and pulling at Steve’s arm. But Steve resisted. “Don’t wanna.” He repeated.

“Come on Capsicle be a good boy and you’ll get a treat.” Tony teased.

“A treat?” Cap’s eyes lit up and Tony winked mischievously so only he could see.

“Watch out Cap that does not sound innocent to me.” Bruce cautioned smiling.

“I’m willing to risk it!” He smiled letting Tony pull him to his feet. Bruce just raised his eyebrows. Stifling another yawn Steve waved good bye to his friends and with Tony still holding onto his arm left the room. Tony didn’t make the elevator stop at Cap’s place and continued up until they reached the penthouse. Stepping out into the room Steve took Tony’s hand and gave it a little squeeze. Steve remembered the place from the last time he brought Tony up when he was drunk. Steve looked around taking in the room. It was spacious and very white. All the furniture was streamlined and futuristic and seemed to glow around the edges. There was a massive couch which looked like it had never been used. The television opposite was twice as big as the one in Steve apartment and twice as thin. Tony had all these little black boxes dotted around and Steve had no idea what they were. Seeing Steve looking puzzlingly at one of the boxes Tony swiped his hand over it and up popped a hologram.

“You can move it around and stuff, pretty neat huh?” Tony smirked.

“Yeah…” Steve said reaching out to touch it. He couldn’t feel anything but the hologram moved with his hand.

“I was thinking about building a training room with them… what do you think? Wouldn’t take a lot of time or effort at all really… and then you guys can do group training exercises…”

“I think that’s an amazing idea! And you though right?” Steve pressed.

“Yeah sure.” Tony replied dismissively walking away into what seemed to be the bedroom. Steve followed. The bedroom was just as big and the bed in the middle was the biggest bed Steve had ever seen. The sleek white design continued in this room and the bed matched.

“Wow.” Steve said simply, eyes wide.

“Yeah, nice huh. The mattress is great too, adjusts to your body temperature and how firm you need it.” Tony smiled sitting down on one side. “You don’t have to stay though.” Tony added quickly.

“That’s pretty impressive.” Steve nodded. “And I do want to stay.” Tony waved Steve over. Steve walked over and Tony grabbed his hips before he had a chance to sit down, pulling him so he was standing directly in front of the genius. “Tony?”

“I just wanted to try something?” He smiled up at Steve mischievously.

“W, whats that?” Steve managed, feeling a blush rising at the way Tony was looking at him.

“Just your treat…” Tony said as he moved one hand up and pulled Steve down to kiss him, thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth. Steve moaned into the kiss and brought his hands onto Tony’s shoulders. He then felt Tony’s other hand move slowly from his hip and around to his groin making Steve jump just a little. “Shh, it’s okay, just relax.” Tony mumbled against Steve’s mouth.

“Okay.” Steve breathed back. He trusted Tony. Tony continued until his hand was now palming Steve through his pants. Steve got hard pretty fast and he moaned again as the blood rushed down. Tony smiled.

“You like that huh?” He asked breaking the kiss and pushing Steve back up so he was standing tall again. Steve just blushed and nodded. Tony started to undo Steve’s belt and Steve gasped.

“What are you… what are you doing?” Steve stuttered.

“Do you trust me?” He asked looking up at Steve, making sure they locked eyes.

“Yes.” Steve answered. Tony seemed satisfied and went back to undoing Steve’s belt and pants. Tony then looked back up at Steve while rubbing once again at Steve erection. This time the feeling was more intense seeing that there was less material in the way. Steve mentally congratulated himself for wearing decent boxers again, this time they were cornflower blue. Steve moaned and leaned into Tony’s hand. Tony then moved his hands to Steve’s waist band.

“Don’t worry Capsicle I got you.” He said as he pulled them down revealing Steve’s member. Steve blushed harder seeing Tony’s face tinted with hunger. He literally looked like he wanted to eat Steve alive. Steve gasped when Tony took him in his hand and started to slowly pump Steve’s dick. Then Tony lent forwards and flicked his tongue out, licking the tip of Steve’s dick. Steve gasped again and his hands gripped harder on Tony’s shoulders.

“Oh god Tony, what, what are you doing?” Tony just smiled again and took Steve’s whole head into his mouth gently sucking, while still pumping his hand up and down. Steve moaned loudly. Tony went deeper using his tongue to swirl patterns around Steve’s dick. “Tony!” Steve groaned, a hand moving to Tony’s head, treading his hair through Steve’s fingers. Tony seemed to like this and moaned, causing the vibrations to really effect Steve. “Oh god!” He practically shouted. Tony hummed while he sucked on Steve’s cock, going as deep as he could. Steve felt himself hitting the back of Tony’s throat. “Tony, Tony I’m gonna, god Tony!” Steve moaned. Tony didn’t stop, in fact, he moved faster, pumping his hand at the same time, squeezing harder. “TONY!” Steve shouted as he came into Tony’s willing mouth. Tony drank up his cum and pulled off gently pressing a kiss to the tip of Steve’s dick. Tony licked his lips and smiled up at Steve.

“So, what did’ya think?” He grinned a smug grin as Steve collapsed onto his knees panting hard.

Steve started to reach for Tony’s belt buckle but Tony swatted his hands away. “You don’t need to.” He started before Steve interrupted him.

“I know, but I want to.” He smiled as he reached again for Tony’s belt. “I just… err… could you talk me through it?” He blushed. Tony’s eyebrows shot up.

“God Steve you really know how to turn a guy on. Yeah I can most definitely talk you through it.”

Steve continued to unbuckle Tony’ belt and then undid his jeans pulling them down slightly. Tony was wearing grey boxers with the words Calvin Klein along the waist band. Steve did exactly what Tony hand done and palmed Tony’s already half hard cock. Tony gasped and grabbed Steve’s hair. Steve’s eye’s flicked up to Tony’s face which was flushed.

“Like this?” He asked.

“God yes!” Tony replied. Steve nodded and looked back down, talking in the view of Tony’s dick getting bigger under Steve hand. When Steve was satisfied that Tony was hard enough he gently pulled down the boxers revealing neatly trimmed dark hair and Tony’s dick. Steve stared and licked his lips. Tony was just as thick as he was and only a little smaller, which considering their size difference said something. Steve grabbed Tony and gently squeezed, not wanting to hurt him. “A little harder.” Tony said and Steve complied, pumping his hand up and down. Tony moaned. “Ah yeah Steve just like that!” Tony whined.

Steve then licked the tip of Tony’s dick, tasting pre-cum and Tony natural scent. Steve moaned and took Tony into his mouth. “Oh god Steve! Yes!” Tony cried out. Steve began to move up and down on Tony’s dick and tried to copy the swirling patterns Tony had done with his tongue. “Yes Steve oh god yes!” Tony called out. “Now suck.” So Steve sucked and took as much of Tony into his mouth as he could, gagging a little when Tony hit the back of his throat. “Breath through your nose Steve.” Tony managed to get out in between his moans. God he was so loud. ”That’s it baby just like that!” He called tugging on Steve’s hair. “Oh sweet lord Steve I’m gunna cum!” Tony managed just before he came into Steve’s throat yelling out his name. Steve swallowed it all, enjoying the salty taste probably a little too much. Breaking away and wiping his mouth he locked eyes with Tony and gave him a tentative smile.

“How was it?” He asked shyly. Tony’s mouth hung open in disbelief at the question.

“So fucking good baby.” He relied pulling Steve onto the bed and down next to him. Steve took his shirt and pants off and stretched out next to Tony who was wriggling out of his pants so he was in his boxers and t-shirt. Steve watched Tony rake his eyes up and down Steve body. Steve still wasn’t used to people admiring his body. He knew he looked great but inside he was still just some skinny sick kid from Brooklyn. Steve thought he’d try his luck and rolled over so he was on his side facing the billionaire. Smiling sweetly he brought his hand up to rest on Tony’s hip. Tony smiled back and snuggled in a little closer. Slowly Steve moved his hand from Tony’s hip onto his stomach and up under his shirt, feeling his nicely defined abs made Steve’s mouth water a bit and he was dying to see them but Tony started to tense up and immediately pushed Steve’s hand off. “Steve.” He warned. Steve pouted and gave Tony his best puppy dog eyes.

“Please Tony? Just a little?”

“Ah Steve don’t do that to me, it’s not fair.” Tony groaned. “Look how about I just lift my top up to here?” He said pulling it up so it sat just high enough that Steve could see his abs but not going any further than his ribs.

“I’ll take what I can get.” Steve shrugged as he lent down and licked up Tony’s stomach making him gasp. “Sorry it just looked so irresistible!” he smirked looking up and seeing Tony’s shocked face.

“Yeah whatever you say pumpkin pie.” Tony chuckled stretching. “Now get some sleep.” He said as he let Steve wind his arm around his shoulders and snuggled up against Steve chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I used 616 Scoot with MCU mannerisms... in my head... yeah, hope that makes sense!!


	10. CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper gets a bit of a surprise and Scott chooses the film!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little filler chapter. It was originally like, 4000! So I cut it almost in half. The next chapter will be a bit juicier :D  
> Thanks for reading :D

Tony had to work again the next day so was up relatively early. Steve had gotten up a couple of hours beforehand and left him a note which read.

Tony,

Sorry I’m gone, didn’t want to wake you.

See you later?

Steve x

There was also a small heart scribbled into the corner. The note made Tony smile to himself. After grabbing a cup of coffee and putting on one of his many suits, this one being silver. He headed to the elevator and travelled down the garage where Happy was waiting for him. Once in his office, he sighed, looking around at his oversized desk. He really did not want to be here. But the company wasn’t going to run itself… Maybe, he thought, maybe Pepper could run it for him, she practically did all the leg work around here anyway, and maybe he’d make it official.

“Good Morning.” She said walking in wearing six-inch heels which made her much taller than Tony was. She looked pristine, with not a hair of her beautiful strawberry blond locks out of place.

“Hey Pep.” He smiled up at her, yep he was defiantly going to make her his CEO. Then he would have more time for his team and more time for Steve. _Who slow down! You’ve only just started seeing each other!!_ Tony mental scaled himself.

“You have two meetings this morning and I need you to go through all this paperwork. And I actually mean it, this stuff is really important Tony.” She added, dumping a large wad of paper in front of him.

“Okay, okay.” He sighed. “What time is the first meeting?” He asked.

“In half an hour in conference room D.” She answered straight away.

 

 

After both his meetings had finally finished he sat back at his desk so he could go over the paperwork Pepper had given him. It didn’t take long, however, for his mind to wander back to Steve and what they did last night.

“Hey! Are you actually doing anything?” Pepper scolded, snapping him out of his fast becoming dirty daydream.

“Hmm?” Tony mumbled.

“I’ve been standing here for two minutes while you’ve done nothing more than stare into space! What on earth are you thinking about?” She quizzed. Tony gave her a guilty look.  “Are you seeing someone?” She asked, an eyebrow raised and an amused smile spread across her lips.

“NO!” He said a little too fast.

“Uh huh! Sure! Who is it?” She probed.

“No one!” He insisted crossing his arms and pouting.

“Well, whoever it is I hope they know they have all your attention when it should be on your work!”

“Probably not…” Tony mumbled.

“Oh come on Tone, who is it?” she whined.

“Pep… I can’t say, I promised him I wouldn’t tell anyone, he’s not ready for it yet.”

“So it’s a him… Well, I can’t say I’m surprised that your next relationship is with a guy, and I’m glad they don’t seem to be in it for the publicity…”

“Oh believe me that’s the last thing he wants!” Tony scoffed.

“Well good.” She smiled softly. “I’ll feel better when I meet him though.” She called as she left his office.

“Thanks, Pepper… Oh hey, wait a minute…” He said getting up and walking around his desk. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. “How would you feel about becoming my CEO?” He asked bluntly.

 

 

Steve had spent the day out doing things for charity like visiting sick kids in a hospital as Captain America and visiting some of the Veterans which actually did Steve a lot of good, seeing that they were from the same time period. He got home to find Scott in the common kitchen.

“How are you finding things?” Steve asked politely. As soon as he realised that Scott and Tony had absolutely no interest in each other Steve had relaxed around him.

“Yeah good thanks, it’s kinda weird being here, but it’s also really cool!” He gushed like a fanboy.

“It is really cool.” Steve agreed.

“Hey want me to show you how Ant-Man works?” Scott grinned.

“Err yeah.” Steve blinked at the forwardness of the man.

“Okay cool, hang on a moment I gotta suit up.” The red head said leaving the room, Steve realised he didn’t tend to do things slowly, including talk.

After a moment Scott was back and dressed in a red and silver suit with a funny looking helmet.

“Okay, ready?” Scott asked nodding at Steve, who nodded back. In a second Scott was gone. Steve shook his head and looked around.

“Scott?” He asked, then he felt something on his hand. He looked down and saw a tiny little Ant-Man. Steve brought his hand up to his face to examine the tiny man. After a couple of minutes of Steve watching Scott run back and forth on his hand, Scott jumped off making Steve reach out to catch him but instead of catching a tiny man he ended up crashing into a full sized Scott and knocking him off balance. Steve quickly caught hold of Scott’s arms, steadying the man.

“Thanks, Cap,” Scott said taking off his helmet.

“That was…” Steve started but struggled to find the right word.

“Cool.” Clint finished from the doorway. The two men spun around to see Clint leant on the door frame, his arms crossed across his chest and a small smile spread over his lips.

“Yes, cool.” Steve grinned.

The three sat and chatted about their day for a while. Nat joined them after a short time, raising a brow at how all of a sudden Clint and Scott were getting along much better. Then Thor joined them and Bruce. Obviously all hungry but not wanting to eat until Tony joined them.

“I say we give him another twenty minutes and if he’s not here then we eat?” Clint suggested.

“I think that’s pretty fair.” Natasha agreed. “Who knows how long he’ll be. He could be in his lab as we speak with no intentions of coming up. That’s what he used to do.” Steve realised that the super spy had a point and sighed.

“I guess you’re right, what does everyone want anyway? I’ll cook.” He said standing.

“Well if you’re cooking, then you choose.” Bruce smiled.

“Ohh momma Steve is cooking?” Tony chuckled walking in, still in his suit. Steve couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face.

“Tony!” He grinned.

“Hey honey bunch.” Tony grinned back clapping a hand on Steve’s shoulder before sitting down in his usual spot. Steve wanted nothing more than to pull Tony into a hug, the poor man looked exhausted but decided against it and carried on towards the kitchen.

While Steve cooked he snuck glances over at Tony and smiled every time they met each other’s eye.

“Alright you lot, go wash up, dinner won’t be long,” Steve called over.

“Wash up? Steve Tony’s momma comment was a joke!” Clint moaned but stood up anyway along with everyone else, even Tony.

“Sorry, old habits die hard.” Steve smiled shyly. Nat, Scott and Tony left to go and get changed while the others queued at the sink to wash up and then set the table.

Steve had cooked a great meal and everyone ate as much as they could. Before making their way back over to the couches for their movie night.

“Whose turn is it today?” Steve asked looking around at his friends.

“Why don’t we let Scott choose?” Tony asked.

“Yeah alright, Scott, pick a film,” Bruce asked.

“Err okay…” Scott said with an uncertain expression clouding his face. Bruce then explained to him about how they were currently trying to catch Steve up in the world and help him understand movie references. Steve blushed and looked away. “I see, okay well have you seen Shawshank Redemption yet?”

Steve really liked the film and said so a fair few times throughout it. Scott had made comments about jail and how that it’s not like that anymore. Steve found out that Scott had been in jail quite a bit.

Tony, being Tony changed the subject. “So I made Pepper my CEO today.” Bruce choked on his drink and Clint on his popcorn.

“You did what?” Natasha asked, her face composed.

“Yeah, that way I’ll have more time for inventing and the team.” He grinned at everyone's shocked expressions. “I still own the company, but I don’t have to do the paperwork.”

“Wow, how did Pepper take it?” Bruce inquired. 

“Quite well in the end actually.” Tony smiled.

“I’m glad you two still get on.” Bruce nodded towards Tony as he took another sip of his drink.

“Well yeah, I mean, now we do.” Tony stumble ever so slightly. “We just weren’t cut out to be a couple.” Tony finished. “Anyway I’m going to my lab for a bit, Steve wanna come hang out with the cool kids?” Tony grinned.

“Yeah okay.” Steve smiled standing up to join Tony without hesitation.

“Hey we’re cool, why don’t we ever get invited down?” Bruce pouted and Clint nodded vigorously.

“Don’t start you!” Tony said pointing at Bruce. “You get invited down all the time. And you,” he said pointing at Clint now “would hurt yourself.” Clint looked pretty unimpressed.

“You know we should do some other stuff as a team.” Clint pouted.

“Like what Katniss?” Tony quipped. Clint rolled his eyes.

“I dunno like a team building exercise or something.” Clint shrugged feeling self-conscious for letting it slip out.

“That’s a great idea!” Steve piped up and Tony glared at him. “What’s everyone doing tomorrow?” Steve asked practically bouncing on the spot. Everyone noticed and all promised to be there for whatever Steve was already planning. He left with Tony walking with a definite spring in his step which made everyone giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a load of this all typed up and I've been slowly adding to it but I'm getting a bit stuck as for how to finish up, any prompts, suggestions or comments would be much appreciated! Feel free to comment on here or inbox me privately.  
> Thanks in advance!! <3


	11. Woops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony are nearly caught/nearly catch Clint and Scott  
> Also a bit of smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm a day late! My boyfriend has been using my laptop for a job interview presentation and I've not had much time with it! Finally got a bit of time this evening so I can post this chapter and hopefully write a little bit more too!!

Tony and Steve came together in the elevator kissing deeply and Tony grabbed Steve’s arse, which made him jump again. “S’ry.”  He mumbled against Steve’s lips.

“S’okay, feels good.” Steve mumbled back pulling Tony in closer.

They tumbled into the lab and just about made it to the bed in the corner. Steve found himself on top of Tony this time, rutting against him like a horny teen, both fully clothed.

“God Steve, how do you keep doing this to me?” Tony moaned loudly as Steve thrust his hips forward.

“You’re so loud.” Steve said kissing down Tony’s jaw and neck.

“Oh, baby you have no idea! Bite me!” He growled. Steve took a second but bit down on the soft skin just above the older man’s collar bone while still rolling his hips and rubbing their crotches together.

“AHH!” Tony yelled, in a ridiculously sexy voice. Steve was a little worried he had hurt him but he felt Tony’s hand push his head back down. “Suck!” He demanded, so he did. “Ohhh! God! I’m…. AHHH!” He yelled again. Tony came and Steve followed quickly, very aroused by the sounds that were coming out of Tony’s mouth. Steve slumped down onto the bed next to Tony and brushed his fingers over the bruise that was now appearing on the man’s collar bone.

“Tony I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

“What never heard of a love bite before? Bet it’s a good one!” He said sitting up and glancing in a small mirror on one of the desks near them. “Yep damn boy, I’m gonna have to wear cover up on that one!” He grinned over at Steve who looked pretty distressed. “Hey don’t worry, I asked for it, it feels good, so fucking good! And now you’ve marked me, I’m all yours!” He grinned even wider. That did make Steve feel a little better. He liked the idea that Tony was marked by him, now anybody that tried anything would know he was taken. At least for a couple of days anyway. Steve gave Tony a small smile in return.

“How about we go clean up? This is starting to get a little uncomfortable.” Steve gestured to his crotch.

“Sure thing, my place or yours?” Tony winked.

“Mine? At least that way I know I have clothes that will fit both of us!” Steve chuckled and Tony rolled his eyes. “What I kinda like seeing you in my clothes.”

“Possessive bastard!” Tony joked pushing Steve lightly as he got up. They walked to the elevator, and while they waited for it to come down started to make out again. After all, they hadn’t seen each other all day, Tony pointed out. The elevator opened and the boys pulled apart quickly to when they realised it wasn’t empty. They came face to face with an out of breath Clint and a red-faced Scott. All four men stood there for a moment just staring at each other. Neither couple had actually seen the other but it was still pretty awkward. Tony was the first to speak.

“You know what I’m not even going to ask.”

“It’s not what it looks like!” Clint insisted.

“Sure.” Tony agreed, raising his hands as he joined them in the elevator. “You coming?” He added to Steve who stepped in beside him. They all rode the elevator in silence. Scott leaving first, giving Clint one last look as the doors shut. Then Clint got out at his floor without a word. Tony glanced at Steve who was looking down at the floor. “Hey, they didn’t see anything.”

“Are you sure?” Steve queried looking up at Tony through his lashes. Tony reached out and took Steve’s hand, giving it a little squeeze.

“Yep, and if anything I think they were more concerned about what we saw.”

“What did we see?” They stepped out on Steve’s floor and walked towards his bedroom.

“Well, I’d say that there is definitely something going on between them. Probably similar to what’s going on between us.” Tony suggested gently as he went to the bathroom and started to strip his pants and boxers. Steve grabbed a couple of clean boxers and handed a pair to Tony before he stripped his too. They cleaned up quickly but Tony stopped short of putting the clean boxers back on. Steve noticed Tony had stopped and glanced up at him.

“You know, we don’t have to get dressed.” Tony grinned.

“Oh yeah?” Steve smiled straightening up, clean boxers still in hand.

“How about we sleep like this?”

“How about you take your shirt off?” Steve tugged at the bottom of Tony’s grey stark industries t-shirt.

“Steve…” Tony warned stepping back and look away.

“Just hear me out?” Steve interrupted. “I think it is completely unfair for you to get to see me completely naked and I do not get to see you completely naked. Also, I think that no matter what you say I will always want to see you naked.” A blush heating up Steve’s face as he spoke. Tony looked up and couldn’t help but smile.

“You big loser!” Tony grinned. “Okay fine but I don’t know how long it’ll last.”

“I’ll take as long as I can get.” Steve said pulling his t-shirt up and over his head, it was the first time Tony had seen the man completely naked and he took his time admiring Steve. After a minute Steve started to shuffle his feet, clearly uncomfortable under Tony’s lustful gaze. Tony turned around and took his t-shirt off, but before he could turn back around Steve pressed into his back, wrapping Tony up in a tight hug. “Thank you.” He whispered turning Tony around and pressing their chests together. Steve pulled away and let his eye rake over the man in front of him. Tony’s body was amazing, his lean muscles defined, tanned skin tainted with battle scars and his arch reactor in the centre admitting a light blue glow. Steve licked his lips as he felt his dick start to get hard and Tony moaned.

“Do you know how fucking hot you look when you do that?” Tony’s cock was beginning to fill again.

“Nope but you look pretty great yourself.” Steve reached out and caught Tony’s hip pulling the man closer. “How about we re-locate back to the bedroom?” Steve suggested.

“Fuck yes!” Tony agreed and pulled Steve by the hand back into the room. “So what did you have in mind?” Tony asked running a hand up Steve’s side making him shiver slightly.

“I, err I don’t know.” Steve admitted feeling his brain cloud over slightly.

“Oh well that is a shame, how about I take control?” Tony asked seductively.

“Yes…” Steve breathed as Tony ran both his hands over Steve’s body. Tony explored Steve with his calloused hands and lightly flicked his nipples. A moan escaped Steve’s mouth before he could even stop it.

“You like that huh?” Tony asked repeating his last action making Steve cry out again. “Hmm, you do.” Tony lent forward and took one of Steve’s nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting lightly until it was hard. Steve was reduced to a moaning and whimpering mess rather quickly.

“Tony, what are you, Oh God Tony!” Steve managed.

“Do you think you could come from just this?” Tony asked pulling and pinching at both his nipples now.

“I d, don’t n, know” Steve whimpered.

“I think you could, I think you could come without me even touching your cock.” Tony purred.

“Tony…” Steve mumbled clearly embarrassed.

“Come on Steve, let go, you can do it.”

“Ah, oh, god, Tony, m, close.”

“Come for me, Steve.” Tony breathed into his ear pushing Steve over the edge and he came. Steve collapsed down on to the bed breathing heavily.

“Never, done that, before.” He huffed.

“Yeah, there’s gonna be a lot of firsts with me, baby.” Tony smiled clapping Steve on the shoulder. “God, you look so fucking good.” He said as he grabbed himself. Tony started to stroke himself as he watched Steve catch his breath, lying on the bed covered in come and sweat.

Steve looked up and saw what Tony was doing his eyes went wide with lust and a small whisper escaped his lips. “Fuck.”

“What did you just say?” Tony asked his own eyes wide.

“Nothing.” Steve answered quickly a blush tingeing his cheeks pink.

“Did you just? Cause if you did. Wow. I mean, damn!” Tony gushed. Steve like seeing Tony flustered. A sneaky smile spread across his lips, he sat up and leant in towards Tony.

“I said Fuck.” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear, putting a lot of emphasis on the cuss.

“Oh god!” Tony moaned. “Say it again!”

“Will you come for me if I do?” Steve asked making Tony whine even more and his strokes got faster and harder. Taking that as a yes Steve leant back so he could look at Tony. “Fuck.” He purred biting his lip.

“Ahh, Steve!” Tony cried out as he came hard onto his stomach. “Damn it! Who knew you cursing would be such a turn on.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, who knew?” He agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone <3


	12. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team play a game of hide the flag and something unfortunate may happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I struggled with this chapter a bit, you can probably tell!! I hope you guys like it.   
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudo and comments make my life! <3

The next morning Tony woke up to Steve getting dressed, his hair still wet from the shower he had obviously just had.

“Morning,” Tony mumbled making Steve turn around.

“Hey sorry didn’t mean to wake you…yet” He added.

“But you did intend to wake me?”

“Well eventually, everyone agreed to do some team building stuff today and you are part of the team, Tony.” Steve chided.

“Alright alright.” Tony gave up raising his hands, that’s when he realised he wasn’t wearing a shirt and slowly sunk down under the covers. “So what can I wear?” Steve smiled and chucked him a white t-shirt and some grey track pants.

“You may want to wear your own pants, those might fall down.” Steve chuckled as Tony quickly threw on the t-shirt.

 

Once he was dressed Tony left Steve and went upstairs to his own room, praying that he didn’t bump into anyone. He showered and changed, making sure to put Steve’s t-shirt back on and made his way down to the common area. Everyone else was already there, except for Scott who had already apologised to Steve as he had to go to into his lab today. Bruce pressed a hot mug of coffee into his hand saying good morning and eyeing up Tony’s t-shirt. Clint wouldn’t meet Tony’s eye.

“Well isn’t this a nice surprise.” He grinned bringing the coffee up to his mouth and taking a sip, feeling the hot liquid run down his throat. “mmm, that’s good.”

“Okay guys, now that everyone’s here…” Steve began to explain what the plan was. They were all going to split into pairs and play a version of capture the flag. By the end of the day (eighteen hundred hours, Steve had confirmed) the team who had the flag would win.

“So who will pick the teams, my friend?” Thor asked.

“JARVIS,” Steve stated simply. “He had already randomly selected pairs, JARVIS if you would?”

“Certainly Captain Rogers, Miss Romanov, you will be paired with Master Thor.” The two nodded to each other and Thor went to stand next to the super spy. “Master Barton you will be paired with Dr Banner.” Clint grinned and threw his arm around Bruce’s shoulders. “And Captain you shall be paired with Mr Stark.” JARVIS finished.

“Alright everyone Scott hid the flag somewhere in the building, good luck!” And with that Steve grabbed Tony by the arm and dragged him out of the room and to the elevator.

“Woh where’s the fire, Rogers?” Tony said once they were in the elevator.

“What I can’t be competitive?” Steve shrugged.

“No, no, you can be, but we get to have fun with this right?” Tony said groping Steve’s arse. Steve jumped but smiled.

“I’m never gonna get used to that am I?” He smiled leaning into Tony’s space and cupping his chin tilting it up into a quick kiss. “And yes, it will be fun.” He smiled stepping away from Tony as the doors opened to the ground floor. Tony looked confused.

“I thought we’d start here and work up,” Steve confirmed stepping out of the elevator. Tony shrugged and followed. They didn’t find the flag on that floor, nor the next one up.

“What about the offices?” Tony suggested, seemingly not as interested in this as Steve was. “Or we could ask JARVIS…”

“Sir I’m afraid that would be cheating.” JARVIS sounded.

“Seriously? Fine! Carry on hot stuff.” Tony shrugged and Steve just rolled his eyes.

On the next floor, they ran into Thor and Natasha.

“Well, it’s not on this floor,” Tony said making a move to turn around back towards the elevator.

“Hang on…” Steve started eyeing Nat suspiciously. He bent down and whispered into Tony’s ear. Natasha watched them with a cool expression on her face. “What if this is a distraction and they’ve already found the flag?” Tony narrowed his eyes as he took in Nat’s facial expressions, then he glanced at Thor and quickly pressed his mouth against Steve’s ear to whisper his reply.

“You know I think you right, you distract Widow and I’ll find the flag.” Steve nodded in reply and walked towards the Russian spy.

Tony meanwhile hung back and continue to watch Thor.

“So you haven’t found the flag yet?” Steve asked drawing Nat’s eyes to his.

“Nope.” She answered quickly, glancing over at Tony.

“Have you ran into Bruce and Clint yet?” Steve quizzed but Natasha wasn’t faced.

“Nope.” She answered again coolly. Tony continued to watch Thor and just then Thor’s eyes flicked over to the elevator and then to the ceiling.

“I guess we’d better keep looking Cap, don’t want to lose your own challenge after all.” Tony smiled falsely and taking hold of Cap’s arm lead him back towards the elevator. Turning to face Natasha and Thor Tony let his hand slide down and cup Steve’s arse, in a way that neither of them would notice. The doors slowly slid shut again and Tony squeezed. “Sorry I just can’t seem to help myself!” He giggled. “I think the flag is up one by the by!” He added. Steve jabbed the button and for good measure grabbed Tony’s arse, giving it a squeeze back. “Hey! That’s my job!” Tony whined jokingly.

“I just wanted my fair share.” Steve smiled. The doors slid back open and Steve quickly removed his hand from the genius’ butt. Both men stepped out of the elevator and scanned the room. There in the corner was a small red flag. They grinned at each other and Steve kissed Tony for his brilliance.

“Wow, I should do more stuff like that if kisses are my reward!” Tony laughed.

“Tony!” Steve jokingly chided. “Come on we gotta hide it!” Steve said grabbing Tony and dragging him into the stairwell before Natasha and Thor had a chance to catch up to them. Steve took Tony by the hand and started running up with Tony in tow.

“Where are we going?” Tony huffed.

“Thor’s room, they won’t expect that”

“Thor’s room! Okay…I’m not… sure I’m… gonna make it… without my… suit.” Tony panted even though he was practically being dragged up the stairs by Steve and he was in decent shape. Steve stopped and turned to Tony before grinning ever so slightly and flinging Tony onto his back. Tony immediately clung on tight as Steve continued to jog up the stairs all the while giving Tony a piggy back. “If any one see’s this I will never live it down!” Tony grumbled making Steve chuckle between breaths. Tony used his new found position however to place small kisses on Steve’s neck. Those small kisses however turned quickly into nips and bites and Tony wondered if it were possible to give Steve a love bite. “Do you think you could get a love bite?” He asked casually.

“Maybe…” Steve said thoughtfully.

“Can I try?” Tony purred into Steve’s ear making Steve slow down ever so slightly. Steve nodded. Tony grinned quickly before latching himself onto Steve's neck, he sucked hard and bit hard Steve slowly stopped and his breaths came quicker and turned into moans. Tony got off of Steve’s back without removing his mouth from Steve's neck and manoeuvred around to the super soldier’s front, pressing into him and pushing him up against the wall. 

“Tony…” Steve managed. “We need to hide the flag.” He said weakly. Tony grumbled and sucked even harder causing Steve to shout out. He then pulled away when he heard JARVIS

“Sir Master Barton and Dr Banner have entered the stairwell six floors down.”

“Fuck,” Steve whispered as Tony’s eyes widened.

“Don’t do that to me!” Tony whined as Steve took his hand and started running up the stairs again.

“Come on out here.” Tony urged when they reached the next floor. “It’s okay, we can take the elevator from here.” Steve nodded and they ran out onto a floor which was full of SI employees who all looked pretty shocked to see the two burst out of the stairwell.

“Hi all, keep up the good work!” Tony laughed as he pulled Steve across the room to the elevator. Once in the elevator Tony pressed Steve up against one of the walls and started sucking at his neck again making Steve moan. Tony let his hips role up against Steve’s feeling his arousal through his pants, only stopping when the elevator stopped, making Steve whimper ever so slightly. “Don’t worry baby, I got you. Just hold on while we hide this thing.” Tony winked grabbing the flag out of Steve’s hand and strolling into Thor’s floor.

Thor’s floor was similar to Steve’s, in that it was scarcely decorated, but it did have a number of objects that were clearly from Asgard dotted around here and there but Steve and Tony both had no idea what they were. Tony walked towards the bedroom and Steve grabbed onto his arm, stopping him dead in his tracks.

“Should we really go in there?” Steve mumbled, suddenly shy.

“Why not?” Tony asked, clearly confused.

“Well, it’s a bit personal.”

“Well yeah, but do you really think the others won’t be exploring our rooms your mistaken cupcake.” Tony shrugged, pulling away from Steve and opening Thor’s bedroom door. Thor’s bedroom was very anti-climactic, again it was sparsely decorated but with a couple of strange objects here and there. Tony quickly hid the flag under Thor’s pillow and turned back to Steve.

“You really think they will be going through our stuff?” Steve asked, worry tinting his voice.

“Probably, I know I would, I’m itching to get a look at some of this stuff but I’m currently pre occupied.” Tony smiled slyly as he slowly walked towards Steve.

“Not here Tony…” Steve started to protest but his words were quickly lost when Tony’s lips collided with his own and his hand quickly worked its way into Steve’s track pants.

Steve pulled away abruptly. “What’s wrong?” Tony asked crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his hip out.

“Shh.” Steve hushed, waving a hand at Tony while looking around.

“What? Wh…” Tony started but was silenced quickly by another shushing from Steve.

“I can hear something,” Steve stated still looking around. “It’s Clint he’s in the vents.”

“How on earth do you know that it’s Clint?” Tony asked sceptically.

“Who else do you know that crawls in the vents?” Steve smirked. Tony chuckled. “Clint come down we know you're there!” There was a rustling, then the vent cover slammed open and Clint dropped out, landing on his feet.

“Howdy.” He grinned. “Now what are two fine gents such as yourselves be doing in Thor’s bedroom?” He asked raising an eyebrow and placing his arms on his hips. There was more noise coming from the vent and both Steve and Tony looked up puzzled. Clint sighed, “Come on Banner! It’s not that difficult!”

“Easy. For. You. To say!” Bruce managed as he finally made it to the opening. “How the hell am I gonna get down?”

“I’ll catch you.” Steve laughed, lining himself up under the vent. Bruce grumbled and went about wriggling his way out only to drop down into Steve’s ridiculously strong arms. After righting Bruce back on his feet Steve stepped back beside Tony and looked over at the other two men.

“So back to my earlier question lads. What are you two doing here?” Clint asked again this time waggling his eyebrows.

“None of you damn business Merida!” Tony snorted as Steve refused to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

“Uhhuh!” Clint said in a disbelieving tone. “Well explain to me then why you looked so puffed out when I dropped down from the vent?” Clint pried pointing at Tony. Steve started to wonder exactly how long Clint had been there before he had heard him.

“Steve made me run up a bunch of stairs.” Tony threw back quickly and simply. Clint pouted slightly.

“How long were you up there?” Steve asked trying to play it cool.

“Long enough to know that…”

“Damn it!” Tony shouted suddenly stopping Clint in his tracks. Tony suddenly ran and grabbed the flag from where they were hiding it, and ran back to stand behind Steve before Clint and Bruce could react. Everybody looked slightly shocked to see Tony suddenly with the flag.

“Bruce attack!” Clint shouted as he sprung towards Steve and Tony. Bruce shook his head and then ran at them. Tony tucked the flag into his pocket and raised his hands ready to fend them off but Steve had other ideas. He pushed Clint backwards into Bruce and grabbed Tony’s hand running them towards the elevator.

“Jarvis as quick as you can buddy!” Tony called out on the short run and the AI managed to get the elevator to the floor and the doors open just as they reached it. “Don’t let them in!” He called again and the doors slid shut quickly. Steve and Tony heard a thud as Clint crashed into the door.

“I saw Stark!” He called out making Steve’s eyes widen.

“You didn’t see anything, Robin Hood!” Tony called back patting Steve’s shoulder.

“I did and don’t think I’ll forget!” Clint yelled.

“Whatever man!” Tony replied sticking his tongue out at the doors. “JARVIS… to the penthouse.” Tony whispered so that the other men couldn’t hear through the doors.

“Certainly sir,” JARVIS responded as the elevator began to move. Tony glanced at Steve who was pretty pale, his hands balled into fists.

“Steve? You okay?” Tony asked gently, placing his hand on Steve’s bicep. Steve pursed his lips and shook his head. “Hey, come on it’s alright Clint is cool about that sorta stuff and he won’t say anything without talking to us about it first,” Tony said as he rubbed small circles on Steve’s arm.

“But he knows,” Steve stated, though it was more of a question.

“No. He thinks he saw us kissing, I think, but I can convince him otherwise if you like?”

“From the angle, he was looking from, it’d be pretty hard to miss!” Steve snorted bitterly.

“So what? So what if Clint knows?” Tony asked, trying to keep his voice level as they reached the penthouse. Tony walked out and Steve followed slowly.

“I don’t know Tony, I’m just scared,” Steve admitted quietly looking down at the floor. Tony’s face softened as he pulled the bigger man into a hug.

“The world has changed Steve, people don’t care about it as much as they did. Sure you get some assholes, but the world is always gonna have assholes.”

“So what we tell everyone? You really think Captain America being gay is going to go down well?”

“No, but I’m saying I think we should at least tell our friends,” Tony mumbled. Steve looked at Tony, who was looking away and pulled him into a hug, surrounding the smaller man with his body. Tony wriggled in his arms.

“Your right, but one at a time,” Steve whispered into Tony’s hair. “And slowly…” He finished.

Tony agreed and let his own arms wrap around Steve’s waist, looking up so he could place a kiss on Steve’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've already mentioned before that I write these chapters a lot in advance so any requests or ideas you guys have will be included eventually I promise! I plan to start introducing a couple more characters and things and the tags will be updated when I do! :D Any more suggestions or requests are welcome, either comment or inbox me, I have a plan written out and will add it to that :D Much love <3


	13. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve accidentally says I love you... in front of everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut at the end of this chapter! Although I'm not sure how good it is as it's my first time writing it! Let me know what you think!!

The game ended when Scott came back and Tony and Steve still had the flag. Everyone had gathered into the common area and were chatting and comparing notes.   
“There’s a nice picture of Stark on Cap’s floor.” Clint grinned evilly.  
“Shut up Barton don’t make up shit,” Tony growled.   
“Language,” Steve said before groaning and face palming. Everyone else grinned and sniggered and Tony’s eyes lit up as he started giggling uncontrollably. “Shut up all of you!” Steve whined.   
“No chance of that now!” Tony laughed.  
“No but it’s true Tony, Steve does have a nice picture of you, and there’s a picture of all of us as well, Clint. And… other people.” Bruce finished quickly. Steve rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Hawkeye, a word,” Tony stated instead of asking, once he’d calmed down.  
“Sure Tones, whatever you want,” Clint replied following Tony out of the room. Steve and Scott both watched cautiously.   
“What are the odds that they’re doing it?” Bruce wondered out loud causing both Steve and Scott to spit out their drinks and Thor to burst out laughing.  
“I should like to take you up on that bet Banner!” Thor boomed wiping a tear from his eye. Steve and Scott glanced at each other, both coming to the same conclusion and started to snigger.  
“What’s so funny?” Nat asked cocking an eyebrow.  
“Nothing, nothing, Widow, just reminded me of a funny joke from earlier, told it to Steve yesterday,” Scott added quickly, confidence lining his tone.

=====

“So what did you want to talk about Stark?” Clint smirked as they rounded the corner.  
“I think you know Barton. You tell me what you saw and I’ll tell you what I saw.” Tony replied, his face a careful disinterested mask.  
Clint blushed slightly, “I don’t kn…”  
“Cut the crap, Clint! You and Scott were making out in the elevator.”   
Clint sighed, “Fine. Yes, we were, but Tony… you can’t tell anyone! It’s a long story but we used to date a long time ago…”  
“Who said I would tell anybody? Now, what did you see?” Tony pressed again.  
“Ahah! Yeah, so Captain America’s gay huh?” Clint asked, trying but failing to suppress a smile.  
“He’s not gay, he’s bi, but that’s beside the point, he’s really struggling with it, Clint. There’s definitely a lot of self-hatred going on. But God! He’s actually interested in me! Do you know what that feels like? I mean obviously, I know what it’s like to have people interested in me! But it’s Steve! I used to idolize the man growing up and now he actually wants to be with me!” Tony rambled.  
“Damn… Well, I guess I get the self-hatred thing… It can’t be easy to accept considering the time he’s from. Look, don’t worry, I won’t say anything to anyone if that’s what you want. I’ll even help cover for you both.”   
“Cover for us?”  
“Yeah, like when you two want ‘alone time’,” Clint said waggling his eyebrows, “you can invite me, not like that, but then I’ll go off and do something and it won’t look so suspicious…” Clint finished unsurely as Tony raised an eyebrow.  
“Does it look suspicious?”   
“A bit, I’m pretty sure Nat has guessed, and Bruce definitely suspects your trying to woo Steve.”  
“Alright fine. Come on let's go back and join the others.” 

 

“Nice talk?” Natasha asked, her face a careful mask of disinterest, as Tony and Clint walked back into the room.  
“Yeah, thanks,” Tony replied going straight for the coffee machine. “So are we having a movie night tonight? Because I feel like I wanna watch The Incredibles.” Everyone just looked at Tony.  
“You, wanna watch The Incredibles?” Scott asked.  
“Yeah, why?” Tony said looking at everyone’s puzzled expressions, well except Steve and Thor, both of whom look as confused as to everyone else’s reactions. “What can’t a guy enjoy Disney?” Steve realised then why everyone was acting so weird.  
“You goofball! I love you.” Steve laughed. Now everyone was staring at Steve, including Tony who looked like his eyes would pop out of his head and his jaw would hit the floor. “What? What did I…” Steve started, then the realisation of what he said hit him. “Oh…” He managed. “Oh!” He said again his eyes going slightly wild. “No, I didn’t mean… I meant that… Shit.” Steve choked. “I’m just gonna go.” Steve left the room quickly, making his way to the gym. How could he be so god damn stupid! He continued to mentally berate himself, not even bothering to wrap his knuckles, while he punched away at the punch bag.   
He could only have been down there for 15 minutes before he heard the doors opening. Swallowing hard, he continued punching. Whoever this was, he was not looking forward to this conversation.   
“Steve?” It was Tony, okay, so at least Tony was still talking to him. Steve stopped punching and let his shoulders sag. “Steve?” Tony called again. Steve turned to face the older man, but couldn’t bring himself to actually look at him. “Will you please just look at me?” Tony shouted. Steve took a deep breath and slowly looked at Tony. Tony's face, even though he had just shouted at Steve was lined with concern and… it could be… affection.   
“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered.   
“Sorry? God Steve, do you think I’m angry?” Tony asked, stepping closer.   
“Well… are you?”   
“Am I? No! No, I’m so far from angry Steve. I’m slightly pissed you ran out on me, but hey forgive and forget.” Tony started to ramble. Steve raised his eyebrows. “Look, I came down here to tell you that I dealt with the situation and everyone thinks you left out of embarrassment, and not because you actually…” Tony couldn’t finish.   
“Love you.” Steve finished for him.   
“Yeah, that,” Tony replied. “Do you?”   
“Do I what?” Steve asked, feigning ignorance, making Tony pull an unimpressed face.   
“Do you love me?” He asked.  
Steve swallowed and nodded. “I think so.”   
“Well… okay.” Tony sighed. “That’s good because I love you too.”   
“What?!”   
“You heard. Don’t make me say it again.” Tony snapped.   
“Tony…” Steve said, closing the distance between them and pulling Tony into a kiss. Tony responded and looped his arms around Steve’s neck. Tony felt Steve’s tongue requesting entry so he opened his mouth and let Steve’s tongue in. Steve moaned into the kiss and pulled Tony even closer, before giving up on that and lifting Tony up instead. Tony gasped slightly before catching on and hooking his legs around Steve’s waist. They continued to make out for a while before Tony pulled away.  
“Maybe we should move this upstairs?” Tony suggested as Steve kissed and licked at Tony’s neck. Steve didn’t respond, instead, he just walked them towards the elevator. “JARVIS make sure it’s empty before it picks us up.” Tony gasped out as Steve continued working at Tony’s neck and along with his collar bone. The elevator arrived and they stumbled in, Steve putting Tony back down.  
They made it into Tony’s bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. The two pulled apart briefly, catching their breath.  
“Tony…” Steve panted, pressing his forehead onto Tony’s.  
“Yeah?”  
“I, err I want…” Steve started, blushing hard. Tony leaned back slightly to look at Steve properly.  
“You want what Steve? I’m afraid I’m gonna have to hear to say it.”   
“I want to… oh god Tony! I want to have sex with you, like right now please!” If it was possible Steve was blushing even more now.  
“Yeah okay. Okay, we can do that. Like right now.” Tony agreed, nodding his head frantically. “But err, top or bottom?” He asked, kissing Steve’s neck.  
“What?”   
“Like do you err, never mind,” Tony replied as he stripped off Steve’s t-shirt and pulled down his pants. Steve gripped at Tony’s shirt but paused before lifting it up.  
“Can I?” Steve asked, a bit breathless. Tony blinked but slowly smiled and nodded as he allowed Steve to pull his shirt up and over his head. Steve then made quick work of tugging his track pants down.   
“Steve, the lubes in that draw get it and put some on your fingers,” Tony instructed. Steve did what he was told. “Good now…” Tony grabbed Steve’s wrist and guided his hand down. “Okay, just be gentle, I haven’t done this in a while!” Tony warned. Steve nodded and started to kiss Tony’s neck as he gently caressed Tony’s entrance making his moan. “Such a tease.” Tony breathed. Steve grinned into Tony’s neck and slowly started to push his middle finger in. “Oh yeah!” Tony called out, tipping his head back. “Why haven’t I done this recently? So good Steve!” Steve pushed his finger all the way in slowly and began to pump it in and out, feeling Tony tense and relax around him. “More,” Tony called out amongst moans. Steve complied, adding a second finger, stretching Tony, earning more moans. Finally, Steve added a third finger, he enjoyed the moans that Tony was giving him and he eventually found a spot that made Tony scream. “Steve!! Yes, that’s, that my… yeah oh fuck Steve right there!” Tony called out. “I need you, baby, get inside of me right now!” Tony instructed.  
“Tony, err, I can’t catch anything, so I was wondering if you wanted to, we don’t have to…” Steve started mumbling.  
“No condom! I’m clean anyway!” Tony stated “Now fuck me… please.” Tony all but whined. Steve nodded and lined himself up to Tony’s entrance. Tony felt Steve’s blunt cock push against him and press inside. Tony and Steve both moaned out. Steve slowly pressed in deeper until he was finally fully seated inside of Tony. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and brought their mouths together.  
“I love you, Steve Rogers,” Tony mumbled against Steve’s lips, blushing as he did. God, he could be such a sap when he fell for someone.  
“I love you too Tony Stark.” Steve all but grinned, pulling back slightly so he could look into Tony’s eyes.  
“Okay, you gotta move now please,” Tony whined. Steve slowly pulled out somewhat before beginning a steady rhythm and making Tony groan and grip Steve’s shoulders, digging his short nails into his skin.   
“Tony you feel so good.” Steve moaned speeding up his movements.  
“Oh yes, Steve faster!” Tony arched his back and saw stars when Steve hit his prostate. Steve noticed Tony’s blissed out face and his thrusts got faster and harder and Tony reached down and gripped his own throbbing cock, which in turn sent him over the edge, coming across his and Steve’s chest. Tony clenched down around Steve as he came and drew out Steve’s orgasm, coming inside of Tony. Steve collapsed down on top of Tony, carefully not putting too much weight on the smaller man. Both panting and sweating.  
“Wow.” Steve managed.  
“Yeah, wow!” Tony smiled as he kissed Steve again and rolled them so he was on top, wincing slightly as Steve slid out of him. “Let’s get cleaned up big guy,” Tony said as he kissed Steve yet again, making him smile.  
“You’re very affectionate.” Steve said, calling him out on it.  
“I can’t help it,” Tony admitted turning his face away as he definitely blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your love <3


	14. Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before. Bruce's suspicions grow when Steve slips up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late and I'm really sorry!! Life and work got in the way! I've been crazy busy at work but it's coming up to summer now so hopefully, it'll quieten down.  
> I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading this, who has kudo's, commented, subscribed and bookmarked! This means so much to me you are truly all amazing!   
> Sadly we are coming to the end, I'm guessing another 3-5 chapters left, but don't fear, I have some great ideas (if I do say so myself) for some other fics (mostly Stony!) which I can't wait to start for y'all!   
> Love you all <3

Steve woke up with Tony across his chest, smiling as the events of last night came back to him he pressed a kiss to Tony’s head, rousing him slightly.

“Morning.” Steve murmured gently.

“Morning.” Tony groaned snuggling deeper into Steve’s chest, then sitting up with a start. “What day is it?”

“It is Thursday Sir.” JARVIS sounded.

“Thanks, J, Rhodey is still coming tomorrow right?” He asked.

“Yes, Sir,” JARVIS responded promptly.

“Rhodes is coming?” Steve asked curious about whether he’d get to meet the man.

“Yep, he’s got a day spare so I snapped him up!” Tony grinned. “It’s been far too long since I’ve seen my honey bear!”

“That’s great Tony.” Steve smiled back, genuinely happy that Tony would get to spend some quality time with his best friend.

“Wanna meet him?” Tony said, smiling a sly smile.

“Well sure I do, but you should spend as much time with him as you can, don’t worry about me!”

“Well he’ll be joining us for movie night and I’m pretty sure I can convince everyone to have a few drinks.” Tony was grinning again and waggling his eyebrows.

“Alright, alright.” Steve couldn’t resist the smile that spread across his own face. “Well, I’m going to get breakfast. Fancy joining me?”

“Mmmm yes!” Tony said getting up and throw on some clothes. Steve put on his clothes from last night.

“I, err I guess I should go change, I’ll meet you down there.”

“Alright but don’t be too long.”

They got into the elevator together and Steve got out at his floor. Tony continued down until he reached the communal floor and got out, seeing that the kitchen was empty he made a beeline for the coffee machine. Steve joining him after he had already downed half the first cup.

“How can you drink that so fast?” Steve asked raising a concerned eyebrow.

“Practice.” Tony grinned back making Steve huff out a laugh. “So what’cha making me Mon Capitan?”

“Pancakes?” Steve suggested grabbing the ingredients out of the cupboards, stretching up slightly to do so, his t-shirt riding so that the waistband of his boxers was on show.

“You’re wearing your pants dangerously low for a 90-year-old!” Tony remark, not looking away. Steve smirked but didn’t comment. Half way through making the batter Steve somehow dropped a spoon and slowly bent down to pick it up, giving Tony a great view of his arse. “Ah, Steve come on man what are you doing to me?” Tony whined as he wriggled in his seat. Steve couldn’t suppress the giggle that bubbled up and out of his mouth and he flicked a little bit of batter at Tony who deadpanned when it landed on his nose.

Clint strolled in sniffing the air. “Pancakes?” he asked hopefully.

“Back off bird boy, they’re not for you,” Tony grumbled wiping the batter off.

“And you’d think he wasn’t getting any!” Clint rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Clint there are plenty of pancakes if you’d like some,” Steve said coyly after Clint’s comment. He still wasn’t used to the fact that the archer knew about his and Tony’s relationship.

“Why thank you, Steve, I would love some,” Clint replied sarcastic as hell making Tony cross his arms and stropped a little while pouting.

Scott was next to join and seeing that it was only the four of them he let his gazes and touches on Clint linger for longer than usual making Clint smile bashfully. Tony made a gagging motion which earned him a playful slap from Steve.

“What did you do now?” Natasha said upon entering the room making everyone jump. “For Cap to result to violence, it must have been pretty bad!” She smirked.

“For the record…” Tony began to defend himself.

“He was just a little rude is all,” Steve interrupted. “Pancakes Natasha?”

“Hmm, pancakes are very tempting.”

“Pancakes?” Banner inquired as he too joined the group.

“There’s plenty to go round.” Steve directed to Tony, whose bottom lip was becoming more and more prominent. “Come on Tony it’ll be nice to eat breakfast together.” He grinned.

Tony rolled his eyes and huffed. “I guess, but I need more coffee first.”

“Sure thing Doll.”

“Doll?” Bruce asked. Steve continued to make pancakes, ignoring Bruce completely. “Steve?”

“Nope!” Steve answered.

“What do you mean nope?” Bruce was pretty taken aback and Tony was trying and failing not to laugh

“I mean nope,” Steve answered, still not turning around.

“You are becoming more and more infuriating you know!” Bruce grumbled, accepting that it was not a fight he would be winning.

“Yep!” Steve grinned as he turned around and handed Tony a cup of coffee.

“Ah Brucey bear, baby Bruce, what are you doing this afternoon? I have some science stuff I want to get your opinion on.” Tony said distracting Bruce to his current predicament.

“Err yeah sure thing Tony, what science stuff?”

“Ah that, mon amie, would ruin the surprise!” Tony purred out in a French accent.

Bruce chuckled, “Alright sure thing. What’s everyone doing tonight anyway? I feel like another bonding session should take place.”

“Yeah, I’m down,” Scott replied quickly.

“Sure I guess I’m around,” Clint smirked at Scott’s over enthusiasm.

“I’ll be there,” Natasha answered coolly.

“Me too and I’ll see if Thor’s around,” Steve added and when Tony didn’t say anything everyone turned to look at him.

“What?” Tony asked, faking innocence. “Oh I don’t know, you guys don’t need me there.”

“Tony, we want you there.” It was Natasha who spoke. Tony’s head jolt up to look her in the eye, his face temporarily vulnerable, Nat smiled a small genuine smile and in a blink of the eye Tony’s composure was back and Nat’s smile was all but gone.

“Alright fine I’ll be there.” Tony conceded.                                                                                                                  

 

 =====

 

That evening after Tony had made up some “science stuff” for Bruce to look at everyone gathered in the communal area and sat in their usual seats. Bruce stood and cleared his throat.

“So I’m not usually one for condoning getting drunk but I did work on a little something that might work for you, Steve…”

“Me?” Steve squeaked, his eyes wide. Tony coughed as he suppressed a scoff.

“Yeah…” Bruce started to get nervous, shuffling a foot as he glanced at the floor.

“Well, I for one think that this is a superb idea Doctor!” Thor grinned jumping up and clapping Bruce on the back. “Drinking is an excellent way to get to know one’s teammates and for the Captain to be able to participate makes it perfect! I have some mead from Asgard in my room, I shall just fetch it and the festivities can begin!” Thor boomed and turned on his heal, practically jogging out of the room.

“Well, I agree with the god of thunder!” Clint grinned.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but me too.” Tony smiled reassuringly at both Steve and Bruce.

“And me!” Scott piped up from his bean bag next to Clint and Thor’s couch.

“Alright, guys, jeesh talk about peer pressure!” Steve sniggered. Bruce gave a small smile and hurried off to get the alcohol.

Thor soon returned with a large funny looking container full of Asgardian mead. Bruce followed behind him with a couple of plain glass bottles full of his alcohol. “it’s cola flavoured.” He stated, handing them to Steve, who nodded as he placed them on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

“Well, if it’s drinking you guys want then I suggest we all start with shots!!” Tony grinned, flourishing his arms as JARVIS began a playlist in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated!! <3


	15. Never have I ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team get drunk and play never have I ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know it's late in the day but I made Tuesday this time! I've actually been in London all day with family so haven't been able to post!  
> Also, I know I said a few more chapters but maybe this might be dragged out a little longer!!

Three shots in and Steve was having a great time. Everyone was jolly, and Steve loved the taste of his special drink. “Games! I wanna play games!” Clint voiced.

“Beer Pong?” Scott suggested and was met with cheers. Nat and Scott found cups and set up the table.

“It’s very easy Cap, Thor, you bounce the ball into the cup and then they drink. The first person to get the ball into all their opponents’ cups wins!” Nat explained, deciding on the simplest version of the game.

“Sounds easy enough.” Steve nodded.

“Eye! I agreed.” Boomed Thor, “We shall partake first!” He called.

 

About half way through, both Thor and Steve were pretty even, though Steve started to have trouble seeing.

“Come on Steve you can do it!” Scott called out.

“Nah my money's on Thor!” Clint grinned. Steve shook his head and bounced the ball into the cup.

 

Steve won, but only because he had his turn first. Nat went up against Tony. Natasha naturally won, even though Tony was holding his own quite well until the last two shots. Bruce went up against Clint, who never missed causing Bruce to give up half way through and let Scott take over. Scott was surprising good at beer pong and when Clint’s ball hit the rim of one of Scott’s cup he blew it out so it didn’t count. Scott looked up with a massive shit-eating grin on his face, to a furious and red face Clint who looked like he wanted nothing more than to strangle Scott! Clint still won thanks to the big lead he got at the start.

“So who’s up for never have I ever?” Bruce smiled, trying to look innocent.

“Sure thing.” Scott agreed.

“Yeah alright.” Nat shrugged, she’s learnt to trust everyone in the room, and she doubted they’d remember anything tomorrow anyway.

“Okay, but be prepared for a very drunk Tony!” Tony warned wagging a finger and filling up his cup.

Everyone sat back down and looked at Nat expectantly.

“What I have to explain everything now?” She sighed. And when everyone nodded she just rolled her eyes. “Fine, basically if you’ve done the thing someone else says then you drink. So, I’ll start. Never have I ever fallen in the shower.” She decided to keep the first one pretty tame.

Tony, Bruce, Clint, Thor, and Steve all took a drink, then looked at Scott.

“What? I haven’t.” He insisted.

Bruce was next, “never have I ever, cheated on a test.” He also decided to keep it relatively innocent. Clint, Thor, and Scott all drank.

“Never have I ever… Oh man, this is hard!” Tony whined jokingly. “Oh I know, never have I ever gone a month without sex since the age of consent of course!” Tony added.

Everyone else drank and Tony grinned. “Hang on who are you sleeping with now?” Nat asked an eyebrow cocked.

“Probably doesn’t remember their names, right Tony!” Clint jumped in and Tony just rolled his eyes.

“Okay my go,” Steve began. “Never have I ever taken a… oh darn, what’s it called again? JARVIS what’s it called when you take a picture of yourself?”

“A selfie Captain,” JARVIS answered promptly.

“Ah, that’s it! A selfie, thank you, JARVIS. Never have I ever taken a selfie.” Steve finished. Everyone drank.

“Never have I ever, seen the Lion King,” Scott said. Everyone stared at him. “What?”

“Scott even Thor’s seen the Lion King!” Bruce laughed before he took a drink.

“Well, I’ve never had the opportunity,” Scott responded indignantly while everyone else took a drink.

“Never have I ever been married.” Clint proposed, and Scott drank.

“Thanks for that Clint!” Scott grumbled.

“Never have I ever pretended to be someone I am not,” Thor stated dramatically. Everyone drank!

“Okay so back to me, I say we crank it up a bit.” Natasha grinned. “Never have I ever, let someone tie me up during sex.” Tony, Scott and Clint drank.

“Never have I ever taken it up the arse.” Bruce smiled wickedly. Clint looked down but drank anyway, Scott drank, Tony drank and Nat drank. “Well, well, well, learn something new every day, don’t we Barton?”

“Shut up!” Clint growled. Bruce grinned.

“Never have I ever umm, oh for god’s sake! I don’t know! Err… never have I ever cheated on a long-term partner.” Tony said smugly. Nobody drank. “Well, aren’t we all very good?”

“Never have I ever had sex in the shower,” Steve mumbled, blushing as he said it. Everyone but Thor drank.

“Never have I ever called a booty call,” Scott stated. Tony drank, shame clouding his features.

“Does it count if they didn’t actually show?” Clint asked and when Scott nodded Clint drank and then said, “Never have I ever given someone a lap dance.” Which led to Natasha and Tony drinking, Steve glanced at Tony and raised his eyebrows, forgetting where he was for a second.

“Never have I ever fantasised about anyone in this room.” Thor stated, “Not that you aren’t all attractive, but my dear Jane has my heart.” He added quickly. Everyone drank though Steve hesitated at first.

“Oh, I want to know who Steve’s fantasised about!” Natasha smiled wickedly.

“Shame we’re not playing truth or dare then.” Steve countered quickly smirking slightly and giving Nat a wink. Clearly, the alcohol was starting to have quite the effect!

Natasha looked shocked but amused, “It is indeed. Never have I ever made out with Tony.” Steve and Clint both drank.

“Truth or dare the other night.” Clint offered Scott who looked a little confused.

“Never have I ever seen Tony naked!” Bruce chuckles. Nat, Clint, Scott and Steve all drink.

“The sex tape?” Tony asks wrinkling up his nose.

“The sex tape,” Clint, Scott and Nat all say together.

“Hold up Steve drank too!” Bruce quizzed.

“Steven? Have you too seen this infamous ‘sex tape’?” Thor asks.

“Well of course he has! I showed him!” Clint gets in before Steve has a chance. Steve’s eyes go wide. “Sorry Tony but the world has seen you naked, I thought it was something Steve needed to be caught up on! He only briefly saw anyway!” Clint insisted. Tony couldn’t help the laugh that burst out as he shook his head. All of a sudden he was red in the face, tears streaming down his cheeks as he couldn’t control the laughter. Scott had joined in and was gasping for breath, quickly followed by everyone else, although half of them weren't actually sure what was so funny.

After everyone had calmed down they decided to call it a night.

 

=====

 

Steve had tried to join Tony about half an hour after everyone had gone to their own floors, excluding Scott and Clint who were both on Clint’s floor. However, he met Natasha in the elevator and had a slightly awkward conversation about where they were going. They both ended up making small talk in the common area while Natasha “looked for her phone and Steve “looked for his notebook.

“I must have left it somewhere else,” Steve said, faking a sigh and heading towards the elevator.

“Alright, well I’m gonna keep looking for my phone.” Nat smiled falsely.

Steve nodded and quickly made his way out and up to Tony’s floor.

“Took you damn time!” Tony said making his way quickly across the room and pressing himself up against Steve, tilting his head up slightly for a kiss. Steve kissed him back eagerly and wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist.

“Sorry I bumped into Natasha who was trying to find her phone.”

“Trying to find her… hang on, what?”

“What?” Steve asked, completely puzzled.

“Nat never loses anything, and even if she had JARVIS could have located it for her and she knows that….” Tony rambled. “Oh my god she was sneaking off somewhere! It must be Bruce’s! JARVIS is Natasha currently fuckinMGH!” Steve firmly put his hand over Tony’s mouth so he could not finish that question.

“Never mind JARVIS, we do not need to know the answer to that!”

“As you wish Captain,” JARVIS responded, and it seemed there was amusement in his voice.

“Now Tony we shouldn’t spy on our friends.” Steve scolded jokingly, his hand still covering Tony’s mouth. Tony looked up at him, eyes wide. “You currently look adorable like this,” Steve smirked removing his hand from Tony’s mouth and replacing it with a kiss. Tony kissed back and looped his arms around Steve’s neck, letting his fingers run through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented, subscribed and kudo'd! It really does make my day and inspire me to write more! I love you guys <3


	16. Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Basically, that's most of this chapter! Enjoy!  
> Oh and someone else may be introduced at the end!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided I suck at writing smut and it takes me forever! Like seriously! Anyone got any tips?   
> Love you all so much I still can't believe that people actually like my writing!! <3

“Steve?” Tony asked pulling away.  
“Yes?” Steve replied between kissing Tony’s jawline.  
“I was wondering, well hoping really but if you don’t want to that’s fine too ya know…” Tony babbled.  
“Tony, what?” Steve implored.  
“Oh, right, yeah, would you consider letting me be the one to fuck you tonight?” Tony asked, seduction lining his tone as he brushed a finger down Steve’s chest, making him shiver. Steve felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he nodded.  
“I kinda was maybe gonna ask you about that…” Steve mumbled. “I was hoping it would be okay? You seemed to enjoy it so much last night and I want to be yours completely.”   
Tony grinned and pecked Steve on the lips. “Okay well if you’re sure?”   
“Yes,” Steve stated firmly. “I want you to err… I want you to fuck me.” Steve purred into Tony’s ear making him moan.   
“God yes!” Tony shoved Steve on to the bed and began tugging at his shirt. Tony turned his attention to Steve’s torso, licking, biting and kissing at every bit of skin he could get to, spending particular attention to Steve’s nipples, making him squirm. When he made his way down to Steve’s pants, he made quick work of removing them.  
“Okay so I wanna make this as pleasurable as possible, but I’m not gonna lie, it’s probably going to be uncomfortable at best to start with.”  
“That’s okay, just tell me what to do.” Steve smiled timidly.   
“Well pull your knee’s up to your chest and keep them there.” Tony directed and slowly Steve did, blushing furiously. “Oh baby, look at you! So beautiful.” Tony mumbled while taking his own clothes off. Tony grabbed the lube out of the bedside table and squirted some onto his fingers. “Okay?” Tony asked and when Steve nodded he began to rub Steve’s entrance making him jump and gasp. “Sorry love,” Tony muttered. Steve moaned when the feeling got too much.  
“More.” He croaked out, and Tony gently and slowly pressed a finger inside. “Ohh!” Steve called out, then after a minute, Tony began to move his finger in and out making Steve gasp again. Tony then added a second finger and slowly began working it in and out of Steve’s arse.  
“So good for me Steve,” Tony mumbled as he bent down and kissed Steve wherever he could reach. Tony then added a third finger and bent them until he found Steve’s prostate. Steve cried out as pleasure coursed through him. After a couple more hits of Steve’s prostate, Tony pulled his fingers out. Steve whimpered at the loss. “Don’t worry baby I got you.” Tony crooned as he lubed up his cock. Tony pressed the head against Steve’s entrance and leant down to kiss Steve as he slowly pressed inside. Steve felt like he might burst, he thought that Tony was so big, there was no way he was going to fit! Tony mumbled words of encouragement to Steve until he was fully seated inside. Steve squirmed uncomfortably squeezing his eye’s tight shut. Tony stroked his cheek. “Look at me.” Steve opened his eyes. “I love you.”   
“I love you too Tony.” Steve managed, “Okay, okay you can move now.” Tony slowly pulled out a little before pushing back in. He set a steady rhythm and angled himself so that he hit Steve’s prostate, wanting to make his first time as pleasurable as possible. Soon Steve was coming apart under Tony, his hair falling in front of his face, sweat beading and dripping down across his skin. His cock hard again. Tony was also getting close so he grabbed Steve’s cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts causing Steve to practically scream. They both came hard, Steve onto his stomach and Tony inside him. Tony collapsed down on top of Steve and Steve wrapped his arms loosely around him. “We have to do that again!” Steve huffed into Tony’s hair.  
“You’re gonna have to give me a bit longer than that!” Tony smiled.  
“Not now!” Steve whined jokingly. “Just in general, that was… that was really…err” Steve flustered. Tony leant up and cocked an eyebrow.  
“That was great?” He suggested, and Steve nodded. Tony got up and got a damp cloth to clean Steve up with. “Can I?” He asked beforehand. Steve blushed hard but nodded again, allowing Tony to gently clean his stomach and his hole. 

 

“Sir, I would like to inform you that Colonel Rhodes will be arriving in an hour.” JARVIS sounded through the room, waking both Tony and Steve.   
“Thanks, J,” Tony mumbled into the air and rolled over, cuddling up to Steve who chuckled but looped his arm around the genius anyway.  
“What time is it JARVIS?” Steve asked politely.  
“It is 9 am on Friday, Captain,” JARVIS replied instantly. Steve sat up abruptly causing Tony to fall off of his chest and groan.  
“Nine! Oh god!”  
“Steve calm down will ya?! You're allowed a lay in every once in a while.”  
“But it’s becoming every day!” Steve said as he started to get up. Tony sleepily grabbed at Steve’s arm, Steve stopped instantly even though he could have easily pulled away.  
“Steve I actually want to talk to you about Rhodey.” Steve sat back down.  
“Alright, go ahead.”  
“Well I was actually hoping, now I know what you’re probably going to say, but I really think that it would be good for us, and he’s like my best friend, I tell him everything, not that I want to guilt trip you into this or anything, cause that’s the last thing I would wanna do.”  
“Tony!” Steve interrupted as Tony’s rambling got faster and faster. “Tony, what were you hoping?”  
“I was hoping that maybe we could tell Rhodes? About us that is?” Tony looked up at Steve, his eyes full of unsure hope, letting Steve really see what was behind his mask.  
“Sure Tony.” Steve smiled.  
“What?” Tony blinked.  
“Well I was actually thinking about this for a while and you should tell him, I’m assuming he won’t have an issue with it or anything?”  
“No, no issues, he’s known and seen a lot worse!”   
“I don’t need to know!” Steve laughed.

 

Rhodey arrived on the helipad, in his war machine suit. Tony jogs out to meet him as his suit is dismantled by Tony’s bots. Tony grinned as he is pulled into a hug by the Colonel.   
“How are you doing man?” Rhodey asks.  
“Great thanks, it’s good to see you dude, been too long.” Tony scalds.  
“Yeah I know, I’m sorry, what with the tours and stuff I’ve hardly had any free time,” Rhodey replied, rubbing the back of his neck as the pair walked into the tower.   
“That alright, you’re here now and we’ve got loads to catch up on!” Tony beamed and winked.  
“Oh really?” Rhodey smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Tell me more!” He chuckled as they walked towards the communal area to grab some coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey is finally here! Yay! I've been looking forward to this and I couldn't help adding a little something of him into this chapter! There will be an awful lot more of him next week!  
> <3


	17. Rhodey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets the infamous James Rhodes!  
> The team also get some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, my laptop is about to die and I can't find the charger so I apologise for the length of this chapter!!

“So you’ve broken up with Pepper, but you’re seeing someone new?” Rhodey summarized.

“Yep! Got it in one big guy. But they’re pretty new to all of this.” Tony said gesturing to himself, “So they want to keep it quiet and it’s been killing me!”

“Ah I bet.” Rhodey sympathised, “Well, you can always tell me dude. I’m not gonna tell anyone.”

“I know I can, which is why I convinced him this morning to let me.” Tony grinned.

“So he’s a guy then?” Rhodey responded, slightly shocked.

“Yeah… is that a problem? Cause you’ve never had a problem with it before?” Tony argued feeling somewhat defensive.  

“Nah, it’s nothing like that!” Rhodey said shoving Tony’s shoulder softly. “You just seem pretty serious about this and I wasn’t really expecting you to settle down with a guy, that’s all.” Rhodey explained.

“Hang on! Who said anything about settling down?” Tony squeaked. Rhodey raised an amused eyebrow.

“Dude… I can see it in your eyes. In fact I would bet you’ve already said the L word to each other.” Tony just blushed. “So who is it?” Rhodey pressed.

“Okay so it’s…” Tony started before JARVIS interrupted.

“Sir Captain Rogers was wondering if it was convenient for him to join you yet.”

“Well, speak of the devil.” Tony mumbled under his breath. Rhodey heard. His mouth dropped open and for a minute he looked like a fish, just opening and closing his mouth. Tony burst out laughing. “Yeah sure J, send him down.”

“Captain Rogers?” Rhodey gasped, regain his power of speech. “As in **the** Captain America? He’s gay?”

“Bi technically.” Tony corrected. The doors then slide open and a nervous looking Steve walked in.

“Steve Rogers, nice to meet you.” Steve smiled stretching out his hand towards Rhodey. Rhodey stood and shook Steve’s hand.

“James Rhodes, it’s an honour to meet you sir.”

“Please call me Steve.”

“As long as you call me Rhodey.”

Steve grinned, “Of course Rhodey… So err you know then?” He asked, nervousness creeping back into his posture. Rhodey glanced over to Tony who looked smug. Rhodey then rolled his eyes.

“Only just heard, congratulations, I hope you manage to put up with this loser!” he joked, gesturing towards Tony, whose smug smile dropped.

“Hey!” He whined. “I’m not a loser!” Tony shoved playfully at Rhodey’s legs. “I’m not a loser, right Steve?”

“Well…” Steve started, a sly smile spreading. Tony faked betrayal.

“You’re not supposed to side with him!”

“Ah come on you know I love you.” Steve smiled genuinely.

“I love you too.” Tony blushed,

“Aww you guys!” Rhodey gushed. “So who else knows?”

“Well Clint and Scott, Ant-Man, know and Pepper knows I’m dating someone, but that’s it.” Tony concluded.

“Who the hell is Ant-Man?” Rhodey scoffed.

“He’s a guy who shrinks down into an Ant, he’s pretty cool, smart guy, not Tony Stark smart, but not bad.” Tony replied. Steve raised his eyebrow.

“Tony Stark smart?” He questioned.

“Steve, come on, who else is Tony Stark smart?”

“I don’t know about Tony Stark smart, but Tony Stark smart mouth… I can think of a few!” Rhodey grinned, making Steve chucked, Tony deadpanned.

“What did I say about ganging up on me?” Tony whined.

“But it’s just so much fun Tones!” Rhodey laughed. Steve put his arm around Tony’s shoulders and pulled him in close. Tony huffed but leaned into the hug. “Wow, Tony I gotta say I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this affectionate with anyone before!” Rhodey said making Tony blush. “You’re blushing now?! You didn’t even blush that one time I found you naked and handcuffed to the bed! God Steve what did you do to him?” Rhodey snickered. Steve smiled and glanced down at Tony who was now trying to bury his head in Steve’s side.

“Sir, I am terribly sorry to interrupt, however Mr Fury has called an emergency meeting to be held here in two minutes. The others are on their way.” JARVIS sounded, making both Steve and Tony sigh and separate themselves, moving about a foot away from each other. Rhodey raised an eyebrow before realising.

“Oh right, you’re not telling people.” Rhodey nodded, mining zipping his lips. “Should I go?”

“No chance!” Tony almost shouted, causing Steve and Rhodey to jump slightly.

“Alright, I’ll stay, you big loser!”

 

The other’s joined, all getting introduced to Rhodes, as they joined. “Ah Dr Banner, good to finally meet you, Tony will not stop talking about you!”

“Is that so?” Bruce blushed slightly, losing the confidence he had built up over the time everyone had been living in the tower. “Well it’s an honour to meet you too sir.”

“Please call me Rhodey, everyone does.” He smiled, making Bruce smile back.

“Sure thing.”

“Alright JARVIS everyone is here, patch him through.” Tony huffed.

“Avenger.” Fury’s voice rang through the room, followed by his face on the holographic screen that appeared in front of everyone.

“All present.” Tony mocked, “Plus one, or two!” He whispered, winking towards Scott and Rhodey.

“Good, alright I’ll cut straight to the point, there is a charity gala in two days to help with the clean-up operation and you’ll all be there, with dates, from outside the team.” Fury finished efficiently.

“Dates?!” They all chimed in together.

“Yes, dates, and I mean it, you’re not there and I will kill your arse!” Fury stated and hung up.

Everyone looked around.

“Well fuck!” Tony said finally, causing Steve to lightly hit his arm.

“Language.” He chided, earning a smile. “Look this isn’t the end of the world. I’m sure we can all find dates.” He gulped, looking nervous.

“Well I shall go and contact Jane at once, maybe she could bring Darcy with her, so one of you could bring her?” Thor suggested.

“That’d be great buddy thanks.” Tony smiled. “As for me, Rhodey?”

“Yeah sure, I can stick around.” Rhodey smiled, cause Tony to fist bump.

“Someone can bring me, if they want.” Scott started.

“Good plan, I’ll take you!” Nat said quickly. “Us red heads gotta stick together.”

“Okay so that’s three down, Bruce, Clint, Steve you’re going to have to fight it out over Darcy.” Tony said.

“That’s okay Bruce can take her.” Steve smiled, Clint nodded next to him.

“Yeah, Bruce can take her.”

“Alright now just to get you two dates.” Natasha said. “Don’t worry Steve I got you covered.” She smiled.

“Oh God! Steve She’s plotting something!” Tony laughed.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.” She shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, kudo'd and commented! Not to mention subscribed! I love you all!!! <3
> 
> Also, Let me know who you think Clint and Steve should go with to the Gala!


	18. The Charity Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team head out to the Gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Here is the start of the charity gala! I have tried to make jealous Tony! Not sure if it works entirely! Let me know!!  
> I have actually finished writing this now and have two more chapters after this one!!   
> But don't fear! I have already started a short fic and have a bunch more planned!!

So it turns out that Natasha was plotting something. She had found both Clint and Steve dates but refused to tell them who. So here Steve was staring in the mirror faffing about with his tie.   
“Want some help there handsome?” Tony called as he walked into Steve’s room. Steve sighed defeated.  
“Yes please!” He answered looking over at Tony.  
“Might I say you look dashing?” Tony chuckled as he moved to undo and redo Steve’s tie.   
“I could say the same for you.” Steve smiled as he let his eyes rake over Tony’s body. Tony was wearing a perfectly fitted black tux, with a blue bow tie, to match Steve’s eyes, even though they couldn’t be actual dates. Steve had returned the favour and was wearing a red tie with a gold tie clip, along with a navy blue suit which Tony had insisted on having it tailor made. When Tony had finished he took a step back to appreciate the whole picture.   
“We don’t have to stay long tonight do we?” He asked rubbing a hand up Steve’s arm.  
“Nope, most definitely not!” Steve grinned.  
“Good cause I already wanna rip this off! Well, maybe not the tie.” Tony purred.  
“I think I like the sound of that.” Steve grabbed Tony around the waist and pulled him close, kissing him passionately, letting his tongue search out Tony’s.   
“Come on guys you’re gonna be late!” Called Scott from the other side of the door. Tony rolled his eyes.  
“Alright, are you ready?” He asked Steve who nodded.  
“Just a bit nervous about who Natasha has chosen.”  
“Don’t worry, She told me it’s someone from the shield. Also, Rhodey said he’d step in and distract them as much as needed.” Tony smirked and Steve nodded as they walked out to the communal area where everyone was waiting.   
“Sorry guys, Stevo here couldn’t remember how to tie a tie!” Tony commented as they walked in.  
“Thank you for that!” Steve replied elbowing him gently.  
Everyone was there, Rhodey, who was wearing a black Tux with a silver bow tie, greeted Tony with a fist bump and winked at Steve who blushed. Thor stood up, he was wearing a black suit and a black tie. “This is the lovely lady Jane and lady Darcy.” He said gesturing to the two women on the couch next to him. Jane stood and shook both Steve and Tony’s hands, she was wearing a black floor length dress with a square neckline, and her hair was half up in a bun, a little like Belle from beauty and the beast.   
“It’s an honour to meet you both. Mr Stark your work in clean energy is fantastic!”  
“Oh, thanks!” Tony said slightly surprised.   
“Darcy!” Jane chided as she kicked the other woman.  
“Ow, what?” Darcy said looking up from her phone. “OH! Hi! Captain America! You look great in a suit! And Iron Man! Hi, big fan! You know I totally ship you guys!” Darcy stood.   
“Ship?” Steve asked.  
“Yeah you know, like…” Darcy began.  
“Woh hoh! I don’t think you need to know!” Tony interrupted quickly. Darcy was wearing a navy blue mid length dress which fanned out from her hips, giving her a fantastic hour glass figure, she was also wearing sparkly converse sneakers.  
Bruce stood nervously near Darcy and was dressed in a black tux with a black tie. Darcy turned and smile at Bruce quickly before turning back to Steve and Tony. “I can’t believe I’m here right now! And going to this thing with the Hulk! How awesome is that!!”   
“Pretty cool!” Clint grinned, “I like her she’s fun!” He winked at Tony who frowned. Clint was wearing a grey tux with a purple tie. He was stood next to Agent Hill, she had on a sparkling green ball gown with a sweetheart neckline, her hair was down and she looked almost unrecognisable.   
“Agent Hill!” Steve smiled, extending out his hand. She smiled and shook it. “Captain, good to see you again.”  
Scott, who was wearing a silver suit and black tie, grinned at Steve to get his attention and with his eyes, motioned towards Natasha. Natasha had on a royal blue, skin tight, floor length dress with a low V neckline, showing off plenty of cleavage. Her hair was styled into perfect curls which fell down her back beautifully. Standing next to her was a blond woman, wearing a green floor length dress. Her hair elegantly pulled back into a bun. She smiled up at Steve and Tony.  
“This is Agent Carter,” Natasha said. Steve’s world stopped. Tony put his hand on Steve's arm.  
“Come back into the present,” Tony said gently.  
“Sorry, I should have said that differently.” Natasha winced.  
“No sorry, it’s just, wasn’t expecting that…” Steve mumbled.  
“Hi, I’m Sharon.” The woman said, extending her hand out. Steve mental shook himself and took her hand.  
“Steve. I guess I’m your date for this evening?” Steve asked.  
“I guess so.” She smiled as she locked eyes with Steve.   
Tony coughed, “Shall we get going then?” He suggested, Steve gave him an apologetic smile before holding his arm out to Sharon.  
The journey there was quick and Darcy had spent the majority of the time taking selfies with each Avenger, including Natasha who seemed to quite like the younger woman.  
“Alright here we are, everyone ready?” Scott asked as the limo pulled to a stop.  
“Let’s just get this over and done with.” Nat rolled her eyes and got out first. There was a tidal wave of flashes and people shouting out names.   
“Tony, what are you wearing?” one reporter called out.  
“Where’s Pepper?” Another one cried.  
“Ms Potts is unfortunately busy with SI work, but she sends her apologies.” He called back smoothly.  
“Captain, who’s your date?”   
“How long have you been dating?”  
“Are you thinking about settling down?”  
Steve blushed but didn’t answer any of the questions, Tony glared at the reporter.  
“That is Miss Carter, a friend. I can assure you they aren’t dating.” Tony stated before storming off into the building. The reporters calling out more questions which went ignored.  
The gala was busy and full of old and new faces. There were food, drinks and a dance floor. Tony walked straight up to the bar and order a drink. Rhodey was close behind him.  
“So…” He started.  
“What?” Tony hissed, causing Rhodey to raise his eyebrows.  
“Dude, you never let them get to you before, chill.” He said resting his hand on Tony’s shoulder.  
“You're right,” Tony replied, sagging under his best friends touch. “Sorry.”  
“Come on let's go find the others, Cap looked pretty worried.”  
They joined the rest of the group who had congregated near the dance floor. Fury then walked over.  
“Glad to see you all took my advice.” He said.  
“Advice?!” exclaimed Clint, looking like he wanted to shot something.   
“Yes, now why don’t you all mingle and show the world how… nice you all are.” He said walking off.  
“Does he always wear that coat?” Tony joked, Maria nodded, trying not to laugh too much.  
Thor, Jane, Bruce and Darcy all went off to get food, while Clint, Maria, Scott and Natasha found some SHIELD agents to talk to.   
“Mr Stark!” Tony’s smile disappeared as he heard that tone.   
“Oh no, someone wants to talk business.” He sighed, turning to face the stranger.  
This left just Sharon and Steve.  
“So I should probably tell you, but Peggy is my aunt.” She said bluntly, taking Steve back.  
“Oh, okay,” Steve said. “I don’t really know what to say about that.”  
“Nothing, I just, didn’t want to get to know you without you knowing that was all.” She blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and subscriptions! <3


	19. Jealous Tony!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor jealous Tony... what more can I say...  
> Oh and Smut!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter just to warn ya!

After Tony and Rhodey had finally gotten rid of the guy they turned to look for Steve.

“Where is he?” Tony asked aloud.

“I dunno, your guess is as good as mine.” Rhodey started. “Oh no wait, there he is.” Rhodey pointed to a small table where Steve was sat with Sharon.

“Let’s go rescue him,” Tony said.

“Hang on, he doesn’t look like he needs rescuing,” Rhodey said slowly, Steve and Sharon were leant in closely together, laughing and smiling and chatting. Rhodey glanced up as Clint and Scott approached.

“Looks like someone is having too much fun!” Clint teased. Tony gave Clint a look that would have most definitely killed. “Who! I mean… I err.”

“Hey what’s going on?” Natasha asked as she joined the group. “Oh.” She said as she looked to see what everyone else was looking at. “Well, I just knew they’d hit it off.”

“And why do you think that?” Tony asked coldly, causing Natasha to raise an eyebrow.

“Because, they’re both military and because I think I know Steve’s type. Besides he’s single, he should meet new people.”

“You know what. I think I’m going home.” Tony stated as he barged past the other men, purposefully walking straight past Steve who looked up and called out his name. Tony however refused to acknowledge this and carried on.

“Excuse me.” Steve said as he got up and rushed after Tony, finally catching up with him in the corridor outside the main room. Grabbing his arm and turning him to face Steve. “Tony where are you going? Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m going home.” Tony stated, emotionlessly.

“Oh okay, cool. Can I say goodbye quickly?” Steve smiled.

“Aren’t you staying?”

“Staying? Why would I stay?” Steve asked puzzled.

“Oh well it’s just you seem to be having so much fun with your new _friend_ , I thought that…” Tony started. But Steve had pressed their lips together in a short kiss.

“You don’t need to be jealous Tony.” He smiled. “She’s Peggy’s niece, we were just swapping some stories. I wouldn’t be interested in her that way… too weird.” He laughed.

“Well, she sure seems interested in you!” Tony snapped back.

“Really? Not that it matters, I’m not interested in her at all. I’m only interested in one person here.”

“Who?” Tony asked, sounding unsure.

“Just this guy who is too smart for his own good.” Steve smirked, “Anyway, since when were you allowed to be the unsure one?” Steve grinned.

“I am not unsure.” Tony protested, pouting his bottom lip.

“Yeah, and you’re not jealous either.” Steve chuckled as he cupped Tony’s chin and let his thumb run across Tony’s lip.

“I am not.” Tony tried.

“Really?”

“It’s just it sucks okay.” Tony started, hearing footsteps they glanced around. “Maybe we should continue this at home.” Tony finished as Steve stepped away.

“Maybe your right. Come on then.”

“We can go back in there if you want.” Tony conceded.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked. “Because I’m happy to just go home.”

“No come on, let’s go back.” Tony decided.

 

For the rest of the night, Steve would always stand within earshot of Tony. Whenever Tony got pulled away by some business man or another, Steve would always find a way to interject himself into the conversation, and visa versa. After another two hours, they decided to actually go home. Dropping Sharon off on the way.

“You know, it’s nice to see you two are actually friends,” Sharon stated before leaving. “Good to know that the people who defend Earth actually like each other!” she laughed before getting out of the limo.

“I should probably walk her to her door,” Steve said and Tony nodded his approval.

“Sharon, thank you for accompanying me tonight.” He said as they walked.

“You’re welcome Captain.” She smiled up at him, her eye lashes fluttering.

“Alright then, well good night.” He said bluntly, stretching out his hand for a handshake.

“You don’t have to be so formal.” She blushed as she leaned in to kiss him. He put his hand firmly on her shoulder and leant back.

“I’m sorry Sharon.” He said quickly as a mortifying look crossed her face. “I can’t do this.” He continued. He then heard the door to the limo open as Tony stepped out, looking furious. “I’m in a relationship.” Steve finished.

“You are?” Sharon asked, taken aback. Then she glanced to where Steve was looking over at Tony. “Oh. OH! I see! Well I wish you all the happiness in the world.” She smiled at him sadly. “Bye Tony.” She waved and winked at him, causing him to falter in his anger.

Tony got back into the limo closely followed by Steve.

“That was…. Weird,” Steve muttered.

“She totally knew Steve,” Tony replied.

“Yeah…” Steve agreed. “I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked.

“Well I thought I would feel bad, about people knowing, but I kinda don’t. I mean I’m worried and stuff, but at the same time, boy would I have loved to just be with you tonight Tony. To show everyone that you’re my fella, and I proud to be yours.” Steve gushed.

“We can you know.” Tony said in a small voice.

“I know. And I think I want to, maybe just the rest of the team first though.” Steve suggested.

“Really?” Tony asked hopefully.

“Yeah.”

 

 

The pair made it back into the tower, they barely made it into the elevator, clinging to one another, trying to get as much contact as possible. Their suit jackets already on the floor in the elevator. They exchanged hot passionate kisses and let their hands wander. They fell out of the elevator, with Steve turning their bodies so he hit the floor, landing on his back with Tony on top. Giggling like a couple of school girls, they refused to move and just carried on making out on the floor. Tony grinded his hips down onto Steve’s, causing delicious friction on each cock.

“Ahh, Tony!” Steve moaned, his voice low.

“Ohh yeah Steve, I need you bad, baby.” Tony urged tugging at Steve’s shirt.

“You can have me. Oh Fuck Tony take me!” Steve practically shouted as he sat up and ripped the buttons off his shirt then proceeded to do the same with Tony’s shirt.

“Oh God!” Tony whispered at the display. “Get out of your pants right now,” Tony ordered and Steve was quick to comply, wriggling out of his pants and Tony undid his own and slid them off.

“Tony please.” Steve whined, looking up at Tony who was drinking in the view of Captain America, naked and writhing on the floor underneath him.

“I got you, baby,” Tony mumbled his reassurance as he snapped back and started to palm at Steve’s already hard dick. Tony ducked his head and began to lick and suck Steve’s dick.

“Oh! Yeah, Tony!” Steve called out.

“You’re not normally this vocal,” Tony smirked as he came off of Steve for a moment, enticing a moan from the man's lips. “I mean I like it, like a lot so don’t stop please!” Tony purred the last word as he dipped back down and once again engulfed Steve’s dick into his mouth.

“Ohh!” Steve called out as Tony hollowed his cheeks and continued to suck Steve off. “Tony!! Fuck! Yes Tony!” Tony hummed low in his throat. “TONY!” Steve called out as he came hard down the genius’ throat. Tony swallowed it all down, licking his lips after.

“Told you I had you, baby.” Tony winked, looking smug.

“Yeah, you got me.” Steve smiled bonelessly.

“So I’m definitely getting you up again.” Tony stated as he ran his hands down Steve’s chest, towards his groin, raking his nails a bit. Steve shivered and his dick twitched. “Maybe sooner than I expected.”

“Tony…” Steve breathed, arching his back. “Tony, I want you inside me.”

“Oh god!” Tony groaned, “Yes baby, most definitely.” Steve grabbed hold of Tony’s should and pulled him down so he could whisper in his ear.

“Fuck me hard.”

“Oh god!” Tony whined and pressed his lips onto Steve’s. They kissed deeply and by the time they pulled apart Steve was hard again. Tony looked around and found his trousers where he found a small bottle of tube.

“How the hell did you hide that in there?” Steve asked.

“I have my ways, anyway, who knew what would happen tonight! I wanted to be prepared.” Tony winked as he uncapped the bottle and squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers. Tony moved his hand towards Steve’s entrance circling it first before gently pressing a finger inside. Steve curled his toes as he arched into the movement.

“More!” Steve called out quickly. God bless the super solider serum. Tony pressed another finger inside and began to work Steve open. “Yes! Oh, Tony yes!!” Steve moaned, getting louder and louder.

“God Steve you’re so beautiful!” Tony panted and he used the left over lube on his finger to slick up his hard cock.

“Need you, Tony, Need you to fuck me,” Steve called out, throwing his head back when Tony pressed into him. “YES!” He screamed. “Oh God! YES!”

“Oh Steve, so good for me! S’good… Steve!” Tony moaned, clutching onto Steve’s hips as he snapped his own his quickly and brutally.

“Right there, oh god yes, fuuuck! Tony so so good Tony!” Steve was shouting so loud now, moaning and calling out his name. There previous experiences had been a lot gentler, but this was definitely a whole new level. Seeing Steve let go like this, to give in, was just beautiful.

“Oh god, Steve I’m gonna come!” Tony shouted.

“Yes, please please come! Come in me, Tony.”

They both came hard at the same time, Steve clenching around Tony’s dick as they did, Tony riding out his orgasm inside of Steve.

“I love you,” Tony said as he flopped down onto Steve’s chest.

“I love you too,” Steve replied, kissing the top of Tony’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story is almost at its end! Thank you to everyone who has read, kudo'd, subscribed and bookmarked! It means the world to me!  
> I've started writing another Stony fic, which will, unfortunately, be a lot shorter than this one, but keep an eye out as I will probably be posting it in the next couple of weeks!  
> Much Love <3


	20. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final instalment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here it is! The final chapter! I hope you all like it, I really suck at endings so it's taken a lot out of me to get this finished!!   
> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been with me through this! It has meant the absolute world to me that you guys like it! Thank you to everyone who has subscribed, bookmarked, kudo'd and commented!!

Meanwhile, the others had managed to get back to the tower in one piece not long after Steve and Tony.

“That was surprising not that bad.” Clint said as they walked through the door, Clint swaying slightly, his jacket slung over his shoulder.

“Yeah it was good fun,” Bruce started, then spying a jacket thrown onto the floor. “What the…” He started as he went to pick it up. “Isn’t this Tony’s jacket?” Clint and Scott exchanged guilty glances.

“Yes so it is, maybe he has a lady friend upstairs?” Thor suggested waggling his eyebrows.

“Or maybe a guy friend.” Darcy winked picking up the other jacket a smirk on her face.

“Oh yes, I forgot our friend Tony is happy with both of the sexes,” Thor recalled nodding and motioning towards the elevator.

“I didn’t see him leave with anyone but Steve and Sharon though,” Jane added.

Then they heard it. It was muffled but they most definitely heard.

“ _Yes, oh god yes!”_

Clint’s face visibly dropped. “Oh no.” He murmured face-palming himself.

“Was that…?” Natasha started, mouth open in shock, it took a lot to shock her so this was definitely something. “Was that Steve?”

“ _Oh, Steve!”_

“Oh God!” Scott moaned, his eyes widening and also face-palming.

“ _Fuuuck Tony!”_

The team were all frozen, bar Clint and Scott who were blushing bright red, trying to hide their laughter.

“Well, I do not want to go up there!” Darcy snorted! “Or maybe I do…” She started before Jane clamped her hand down on her mouth.

“No, you do not!” She said sternly.

“Do not worry Miss Lewis, I will take you directly to the communal floor where the walls are… much more sound proof than the elevator shaft.” JARVIS reassured. Darcy just burst out laughing! Bent over double trying to breath for air.

“Oh my god! Your faces!” She wheezed, looking up at the group her phone already out filming them.

“Clint you totally owe me fifty bucks,” Natasha smirked coming back to herself.

“Ah man!” He whined as he pulled out his wallet, handing over the money.  “Damn it Stark, the one time I needed you to make it to your bedroom!” He grumbled.

“What do you mean the one time?” Natasha asked coolly as Bruce whipped his head round.

“Did you know?” Bruce asked, getting over his initial shock.

“Maybe…” Clint winced.

“Barton you lying scum!” Natasha pretended to be mad, throwing one of her shoes at the archer.

“They swore me to secrecy, Nat, I swear!” He retreated as Natasha took off her other shoe and lobed it at him.

 

 

The next morning Steve walked into the kitchen to find everyone gathered around the table.

“Everything alright?” He asked, looking around the room, worry tinting his tone.

“Oh yeah.” Clint grumbled “Absolutely perfect.” He drawled, sarcasm practically dripping from his voice.

“Perfect thanks.” Natasha agreed with a smug smile plastered across her face. Tony was next to walk in, ignoring everyone and heading straight for the coffee machine.

“Hey, Tony, I think I found your jacket downstairs.” Bruce piped up gesturing to a spare chair where there was the jacket laying over the back.

“Oh thanks.” He started, “Wondered where that had gone.” He said glancing at the jacket briefly.

“Found Steve’s too.” Darcy grinned, a shit eating grin. Steve stopped and slowly turned around. Everyone was looking at him and Tony. Steve tapped Tony on the shoulder, prompting him to turn around and look at the group.

“Is there something you’d like to talk about?” Tony asked, feigning ignorance as he turned back around and started to rummage in the cupboards.

“Oh drop it guys, we all heard you!” Clint huffed. Steve went bright red and Tony bit his lip to stop himself from smiling.

“I don’t know what you…” Steve tried before Darcy cut them off with a video of the teams horrified faces, you could just about hear Steve and Tony’s moaning in the background causing Tony to whip around quickly.

This made Steve even redder. “Oh my god!” he whispered his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

“Okay, that’s not… that’s…” Tony stumbled, at a bit of a loss for how to get out of this situation.

“It is,” Steve said quietly.

“Huh?” Tony asked, snapping his head over to look at Steve.

“We… err… We’re dating.” Steve mumbled shyly. “I, err, I’m sorry you had to hear that.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “Oh yeah I’m also bisexual.”

Tony shook himself out of shock and scoffed. “I’m not sorry!” He was grinning now. “Yep we are officially dating and I definitely need to sound proof the elevator shaft!” He said as he padded over to Steve and looped his arm around his waist, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m happy for you.” Natasha smiled.

“Me too.” Bruce agreed. “Although I wish I had not heard you guys going at it!” he added making Steve even redder and Tony looked proud.

“I would be but you lost me the bet!” Clint grunted.

“Shut it you!” Scott smiled as he placed a kiss on the top of Clint’s head. Causing everyone to stop again. Clint’s eyes wide and Scott had gone a little pale.

Tony grinned and Steve started giggling. “Might as well tell them!” Tony chuckled winking.

“Fine.” Sighed Clint “Scott and I are also dating.”

“I knew it!” Natasha claimed, “Cough up Banner you owe me twenty!” Bruce reluctantly obliged.

“Hang on, while we’re at it… Anything you wanna share?” Tony quizzed eyeing up Bruce who was starting to blush.

“Nope.” He mumbled, not making eye contact.

“Are you sure? Nat?” Tony pressed.

“Yes, Tony?” She answered innocently.

“Are you and Dr Banner here… ya’know, doing the nasty?” Tony winked and Steve nudged him. “Ow!” He complained.

“Oh come on it wasn’t that hard.” Steve laughed and hugged Tony closer, kissing the top of his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She replied coolly. Bruce was just getting redder and redder.

“You totally are! Look at Bruce’s face!” Tony motioned towards Bruce who looked like he could just melt into the floor.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Fine, yes Bruce and I are seeing each other. Happy?” She growled.

“Very,” Tony replied. “Clint you owe me!”

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!  
> If you want an epilogue then let me know, I have a couple of ideas up my sleeve! ;)  
> I'm currently in the process of writing a much shorter fic which I will be posting next Tuesday so user subscribe if you wanna check it out!   
> Also if you want me to write anything then let me know (Even if it's not Stony!)   
> I love you guys so much <3


End file.
